Love Hurts
by Laydee Sakura
Summary: Usagi and her inners are sent to their future world to stop the deadly silence from taking over & in the process, they just so happen to meet 5 boys...
1. The Other Timeline Mission

**Love Hurts**

_DISCLAIMER:_ I ain't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, and if I did, would there be a disclaimer here?

Author's Note: Hey! I'm new to this section, so I may suck.  My specialties were of Mimi and Matt from Digimon…but I got bored, so here I am! Can't I be just a little more creative with the title? Nope.  And anyone comes up with a better title, please tell me it! ONE MORE THING; I think I'm going to use their Japanese names here [for the Sailor Moon side only], and maybe a couple Japanese words, but not the things at the end of the names, ok? Can you live with that?  I'll list them down below…hope they're spelt right.

Usagi~Serena

Ami~Amy [duh!]

Rei~…Rei

Makoto~Lita 

Minako~Mina

Mamoru~Darien

Motoki~ Andrew

Odango atama~ I'm THINKING that it means meatball/dumpling head.

Onna~woman

Baka~idiot

Girls-15

Boys-15, almost 16

SETTING: Tokyo, Japan. [Takes place right after 'S', and let's just say Chibi-Usa went back for good.]

                   And then

              Peacecraft Academy [After 'Endless Waltz'.]

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 1: "The Other Timeline Mission"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"AHHH!!!! We're going to be late, late, late!!! Minako! Why didn't you tell me what time it was when I asked you?!?!?!" Usagi asked her friend as she and Minako ran their way to Rei's temple.

"Did you see that guy?" Minako replied dreamily.

"MINAKO!" Usagi screamed in her friend's ear.

"What, did you say something?" 

"Minako…their gonna kill us!!!" 

"Well…just blame it on that guy that was so hot!" 

"I wish I could, but then Rei's gonna assume it's Mamoru, and you know Mamoru knows Rei to well and he always makes me leave so that I'll be on time for these scout meetings." Usagi panted as she and Minako finally made their way to Rei's temple.

"Y'know what, Usa?  Running like this everyday is great exercise!" Minako said.

"Yeah, but Rei's daily hobby of yelling at me is going to be heard in…" Usagi complained as she and Minako walked up to Rei's room. "You ready?"

"Don't sweat it, I get yelled as much as you do."

"I wish. 3…" 

"…2…"

"…1!" Usagi opened the door, and right on time, Rei started yelling at the two blondes.

"Minako, Odango atama, where have you two been?  You know, we were waiting for you two for half an hour! Can't you two be _early_ or something called '_on-time' _for once?" 

"Sorry Rei, Minako's fault this time. Put the blame on her." Usagi said as she pointed to the other blonde beside her.

Before Minako had been given a chance to speak, Rei landed right on the money. "Let me guess, you got side-tracked by some cute guy at the arcade?"

"Well…um…"

"Figures. Just sit down you two, I'm to tired to argue with you." Rei said as she sat back down in her seat.

"Hey Ami, Mako!" Minako and Usagi greeted, and the other two girls greeted back.

"So…what's with today's daily scout meeting?" Usagi asked as she reached and  grabbed a muffin that Makoto baked, but Rei snatched it away before it even reached Usagi's mouth. "Hey! That was mine!"

"Usa, just listen to what Luna and Artemis have to say first." 

"Aww…Luna, Artemis, you better spill the beans now so I can eat that yummy muffin that Mako baked." Usagi pouted.

Luna nodded her head and proceeded to explain what the scouts had to do. "You girls better be ready for this, because you 5 have to do some time hopping."

"WHAT?!?!?" The five girls questioned.

Artemis continued for Luna. "We have suspected an enemy that has traveled into the future—"

"You mean when Neo-Queen Serenity is in rule?" Ami asked.

"No…1000 years after that." Artemis answered.  All the girls were quiet and he took the liberty to continue on what he had to say. "The enemy we have suspected is linked to the pure-heart snatchers.  They built a time-machine that could travel up to 1050 years ahead of our time here in the twentieth century.  They discovered their ancestors of that time, and want to 'train' them to become what they became here in this century.  So eventually, these future heart-snatchers will achieve what Dr. Tomoe and his crew could not achieve here in this time. THEN, the past as we know of it will be changed forever when we get back.  Therefore, we have to travel to the future and stop these future heart-snatchers." [Does that make any sense?]

There was a long silence where the girls thought about the situation at hand, but Usagi was the first to speak. "I don't get it. WE have to go forward in time like…1000 years AFTER I became Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Yes." Luna answered.

"But Artemis, if you said that if we can't handle these future snatchers, then the past will be changed forever, am I correct?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yes, that what I said." Artemis replied.

"Then…that means if we don't defeat these snatcher's, what will happen do Crystal Tokyo? Will it parish?"

Luna thought. "No…Crystal Tokyo will still exist, except that there would be some slight changes."

"Like what changes?" Usagi asked curiously, she didn't want to be separated from _her_ Mamoru.

"Well, for one thing, it would not be as strong as the Crystal Tokyo that we had a glimpse of when Chibi-Usa took us there.  For example, I'm guessing that IF the Nega-Moon family were to attack the Crystal Tokyo that we want to achieve in this time, the whole world would be doomed and the Royal family wouldn't have a chance against it. The Neo-Queen and King, along with their child, Chibi-Usa, would cease to exist after the attack, along with their comrades."

"So you're saying that when we travel to this future time, we HAVE to defeat these snatcher's no matter what or else OUR future would just disappear?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"So…the whole pure-heart snatcher deal is on again, eh? The Sailor Scouts can take 'em down!" Minako said happily.

"Oh no, there is one more thing that we forgot to mention." Luna said.

"Ok Luna, what was it?" Rei said.

"The Purity Chalice already exists in that time, so no more heart-snatching.  Their mission is to locate it and turn their whole world into the deadly silence that Sailor Moon managed to stop in our time." 

"Oh…ok, so you're saying that we have to find it before they do?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, that's it."

"Alright, sounds easy enough for me!" Usagi and Minako rejoiced at the same time.

"Oh no…it's not that easy, we don't mean just 'the world' as in earth, we mean the world as in the whole cosmos."

"WHAT? First this mission is complicated, then it sounds easy, and then it gets even more complicated? This is to much to handle." Usagi sighed. "So…it all depends on us, or else our future will be doomed, as well as this future time."

"Yes, that's right Usa." Ami said.

"So…if we fail then that spore will just…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." 

"I don't want to do this." Usagi said.

"What? Giving up before this mission even started? Odango atama, this is one chance to secure the future, we can't just leave it and give it up so that their world will live in total darkness." Rei lectured.

"Yeah, I know, but if we fail…" Usagi said as she started to cry, "…then I fail my duty as Neo-Queen and our supposed future will never be the same.  I know I don't like how Chibi-Usa acts sometimes, but I don't want her to change.  Like that time when she changed into Wicked Lady, it broke my heart on how my future daughter would think of me when I actually had her.  I don't want anything to change. I like everything the way it is."

"Usa…we'll work as a team, if you fail, we all fail, and we don't like failure, and won't accept it." Rei said with a sympathetic smile.

"Really?" Usagi asked as her teary eyes looked up and faced Rei.

"Yeah, of course, when have we ever let you down?" Rei asked.

Usagi giggled and her tears were all dried up. "Well, there was that time that…"

"You get the point, don't even remind me Usa." Rei sighed in aspiration.

"So, who's in to take down these snatchers once and again?" Makoto asked.

"Me!" The other four girls said.

"Alright, were in this together!" Minako said happily.

"Luna, when do we leave?" Ami asked the feline.

"As soon as possible." Luna replied.

"Ok, how about that day after tomorrow?" Rei asked.

"Ok, I'm in." Usagi replied for everyone.

"Yeah."

"Everyone, pack your bags because were going to the future for…how long is this going to take?" Makoto asked.

"As long as a year." Artemis filled them in.

"A YEAR?"

"Yes, but I've also found out from Pluto since she is the guardian of the time gates, that their year would be equivalent to a month in this time."

"A month? What am I going to tell my parents/grandpa?" Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Rei said.

"No problem for me, I live with my grandma, and she believes whatever I say.  I'm just going to tell her it's a school trip, except for a month, not a day." Makoto said with a grin. [I'm not sure, but let's just say she does.]

"Hey, I could do that! My parents would love to hear that I'm going on a 'school' trip since I hate doing anything that involves the word 'school'." Usagi said with a smile. "You guys could do that to! Say that you decided last minute to go, and that it's—uh, what's the word?"

"I don't know the word, but it's a 'must go' trip." Minako said.

"Exactly."

"Ok, so we should meet here at Rei's at…how about 11 in the morning on Saturday?" Ami suggested.

"Yeah. See you guys then!" Usagi said as she and Luna raced back home to pack their bags.

"Bye Usa!" The girls replied, then shortly after Usagi and Luna left, the three other girls along with Artemis left the sacred grounds.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Man, why do I listen to you guys?" Duo asked as he and his other four comrades/friends walked towards Relena's head office at the Peacecraft Academy.

"Because we're your friends, Duo." Quatre replied as he followed Duo. "Anyways, education is good for you, without it, you probably wouldn't get anywhere in life."

"I'd rather train like before then attending," Duo sighed, "uh, _school._ And to make it even worse, Relena's got those frilly looking uniforms that _we, _the _former gundam pilots_, have to wear. I bet you trigger-happy boy right her on my left would rather train than go to school to, right buddy?"

"Hn." A certain voice replied. [Guess who! Heero.]

"I told ya." Duo replied, glad that _someone_ saw his side.

"Yes, but the doctors suggested that we live normal lives now since we're no longer needed." Trowa said quietly.

"What? Tro-wa, you're against me to?" Duo asked with 'tears' in his eyes.

"He never said he was braided-baka, the doctors suggested it and we follow the doctors orders." Wufei replied, annoyed.

"Aw, even Wu—"

"Don't even start, Maxwell." Wufei said and pointed to his lethal weapon that fit on the side of his pants.

Duo grumbled. "I should of killed those doctors when I had the chance to."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Have you located the chalice yet?" A certain scientist/doctor asked.

"No, even with all the power I have, I cannot locate it. But you better go back because I'm expecting company sometime soon." A female voice replied.

"Yes, I'll be back later to check if you have located it or not, and I will do some research myself." A man replied, than vanished.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Luna…is Mamoru going to come along?" Usagi asked.

"No…I'm sorry Usagi."

"But…what am I going to do without him? I can't stand us being apart! When he broke up with me that time when Chibi-Usa first came, my world fell apart.  Now, a whole entire _year_ without him?" Usagi complained.

"I think it's the best that you tell him the mission, Usagi.  And if you are truly destined to be together, then he will wait for you." Luna offered some advice.

"Thanks Luna, now I have to make a quick stop at Mamoru's! I'll see you in a little bit!" Usagi said, then ran-off in Mamoru's direction.

            About five minutes later, Usagi arrived at Mamoru's apartment and was extremely glad to see his face.

"Usa?" Mamoru asked as he opened the door to see his love.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said happily as she hugged Mamoru quickly. "I have to tell you something really important." She said as they made their way into his family room.

"Ok, so tell me." Mamoru said with a smile.

"I have a mission to complete, along with the inners.  I'll…I'll be gone for a month."

"Wha—"

"Let me explain. Luna said that the heart-snatchers discovered that they had ancestors in the future, and want to achieve what they didn't in this time, since I stopped it.  Except in the future, only the purity chalice exists, and our mission is to locate it first before the snatchers do.  If we don't, not only will their world be covered in a deadly silence, but also our present and our future will be changed forever. I hope you understand, Mamoru.  At first I didn't want to do this, but if I missed out on this, our world would be changed forever." Usagi finished.

"I see…well, do what you have to Usa.  I'll be waiting for you till you return." Mamoru said with understanding.

"Thank-you Mamoru. I knew I could count on you to understand." Usagi said with a smile as she walked to the door. "Well, I have to go now. My mother is probably worried sick about me being gone for so long."

"When do you leave?" Mamoru asked as he followed Usagi's actions.

"Saturday, 11 am sharp." Usagi said with a depressing smile.

"Ok, you better tell the girls not to leave without me seeing you guys off." Mamoru replied with a smile.

"Alright Mamoru. I'll see you then." Usagi said as she gave a quick peck on Mamoru's cheek, then left.

            Usagi's, Ami's, Minako's, and Rei's parents/grandpa believed that leaving a month of a school trip last day in the present century was passing by very fast.  They shopped with each other for last minute things, and then nighttime flew by.  The next thing they knew, it was Saturday morning.  They had everything packed in their sub-dimensional pockets, which were 2 large suitcases each with a load of money in their purses.

"Hey you guys, were early!!!" Usagi and Minako shouted as they ran up the stairs of Rei's temple, with Luna and Artemis trailing behind them.

"FINALLY, I've been waiting _forever _to see the day that Usagi and Minako are early or on-time for once. I never thought I would actually see this happy site." Rei said happily, which made Ami and Makoto laugh.

"Everyone ready?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Ami, Rei, and Minako replied.

"No, I'm not.  I have to wait for Mamoru." Usagi said as she searched the temple grounds for Mamoru, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"There he is!" Ami said, as she saw Mamoru running up the stairs.

"MAMORU! You made it!" Usagi said happily as she ran towards Mamoru.

"Of course Usa, I would live with guilt if I didn't see you guys off." Mamoru said as he gave Usagi a single, red rose.

"For me?" Usagi asked as she willingly accepted the beautiful rose.

"Of course, my love.  I will be waiting for you, I promise." Mamoru said, then kissed Usagi passionately one, last time before he would ever see her again.

"Mamoru…I can't wait till the day that I'll be back in your arms!" Usagi said as a tear slid down her cheek, but Mamoru kissed it away. 

"You should go now.  I don't want you to leave, but I don't want the present or past that we live in to change at all." Mamoru said as he hugged Usagi again.

"Oh Mamoru…I'll miss you." Usagi replied softly as she walked away with the rose clutched in her hand.  Then as if on cue, all the girls transformed and the sailor soldiers appeared.

"Good-bye Mamoru!" Usagi said quickly before they all left.

"Bye scouts, Usagi! Tell me how it goes!" Mamoru said, and then everyone, including Luna and Artemis, disappeared.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

[Relena's not going to be a psychotic woman, cause then she'll just scare me.  She'll like Heero, but to a certain extent for her NOT to go insane. *_*]

            There was a knock heard on the door, and Relena opened the door. "Hello everyone.  It's great to see you again. Have a seat." She said as she walked back to sit in her desk.

"Hey Relena, how's life going?" Duo asked.

"The same old thing everyday." Relena replied. "Heero."

"Hn." They both stared at each other, but then Heero broke the eye contact.

"So, I'm assuming you all want to be in the same classes?"

"Yes, if you could do that for us Miss. Relena." Quatre replied.

"No problem, you guys are first priority. Well, your schedules will be sent to your dorms tomorrow or the day after." Relena replied.

"Uh…we don't have dorms yet." Duo said.

"Right! Here, there are 3 empty rooms on the 2nd floor, rooms 2-124, 2-125, and 2-126.  So, who's going with who?" She asked as she looked at the five boys ahead of her.

"I'm getting my own room." Heero replied quickly.

"Ok, you have room 2-126 then. Now, two pairs. Who and who are going to be stuck together?"

"I'm not staying with Wu-man, he's like a human sword, ready to slice my beautiful braid off!" Duo said uneasily.

"Exactly! I'm not staying with Maxwell what-so-ever. It would be TOTAL injustice!  If I were to get stuck with him, he would be sleeping in the halls." Wufei argued his side, then he narrowed his eyes at Duo, and he shrank back from his gaze. "Don't EVER call me 'Wu-man', I have a name and that is 'Wufei'!"

"Alright then…Quatre, Trowa, you pick between these two." Relena said as she noticed the tension between the two friends.

"Well, it would seem better if Trowa with Duo and I with Wufei…" Quatre started, then whispered to Relena since he was the closest to her, "…so if Duo ever tries a prank on Wufei, I could try my best to calm him down."

"Alright, then it's settled. Room 2-124, Wufei and Quatre, room 2-125, Duo and Trowa, and 2-126, Heero.  Does everyone agree on that?" Relena asked.

"Yeah."

"Great! Now the chance of my braid getting sliced is smaller than usual!" Duo said happily.

"Maxwell!" Wufei warned.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything." Duo said quietly as he held his precious braid. [OOC, totally! LOL]

"I've sent all your belongings to be brought up to your dorms now, so you can go to your rooms. Here are your keys." Relena said as she hands each key to each boy, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"Thank-you Miss, Relena." Quatre thanked as he took the key.

"Relena's fine."

"Alright, Relena.  See you tomorrow!" Quatre said then followed his friends to their rooms.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"What is this place Luna?" Sailor Moon asked as she quickly de-transformed, the scouts followed suit.

"Is this the future? Yup, I'm guessing so since there are big machines _everywhere_. I wonder what they are." Minako said as she looked as her surroundings.

"Minako, these machines are called 'mobile suits'." Ami filled them all in.

"Wow…their huge. I bet you they could squish us if we ever got in their path!" Rei exclaimed.

"We are at the Peacecraft Academy in the Sanc Kingdom." Luna said.

"Oh…another kingdom, eh? I bet you it isn't half as strong as Crystal Tokyo, or what it's supposed to be." Makoto bragged.

"Yeah, you're right.  Pluto told me that not long ago, the Sanc Kingdom was attacked by an organization called 'Oz' [right? Were they attacked by Oz? Or the Alliance?], but the princess took the matters in her hands, and now she is spreading her pacifist ways across the earth and the colonies." Artemis explained.

"Colonies?" The five girls asked.

"Yes, space colonies; people live there.  And if you're wondering, the year is called A.C. 196 [A.C. 195 was endless waltz, right? I have a super bad memory.] A.C. means 'after colony", and you girls can figure why it's called that." Luna said.

"Yes, because it's been 196 years after they built the first colony, right?" Ami asked. [Right?]

"Oh, so that's what it meant." The other four girls said.

Luna whispered to Artemis, "Why oh why can't we have more scouts like Ami?"

"Well, let's skip the history lesson here.  I want to meet this princess!" Usagi said as she started to run towards the academy. 

"Wait for us!" The girls shouted, then Ami and Minako stuffed Luna and Artemis in their bags and followed the running Usagi. 

            When the girls walked inside the academy, they knew right away that this was one of those 'posh' schools.  Who would of guessed that they would have fencing and horseback riding lessons as _classes_? Back in Tokyo, they had normal classes like any normal person would.

"Hey you guys, this is 'Princess Relena's' office. Let's go inside and get our schedules and dorms." Ami said excitedly.

"Man, even undercover I _still _have to go to school?" Usagi grumbled. 

"Look on the bright side Usa, your mom won't see your marks!" Minako said as she cheered her friend up.

"Minako, you are SO smart! You're so right!!! No more signed tests!! Yeah!" Usagi said with a smile, then looked at the rose in her hand. _'Mamoru…'_

Relena heard a knock on her door, and replied. "Come in!"

"Excuse me, are you Princess Relena?" Makoto asked politely.

"Yes, are you the five new exchange students from Tokyo?" 

"Yes, that's us!" Rei said. _'Looks like Pluto did all the arrangements for us. Pluto, if you can hear me, thank-you!'_

"Great! I have your schedules made so you five have all the same classes together." Relena said with a smile as she gave the five girls their schedules. "Um…could I get your names?"

"Usagi Tsukino." The blonde girl with a weird hairstyle said with a smile.

"Minako Aino." The darker blonde said with a red bow in her hair.

"Rei Hino." The raven-haired girl said.

"Makoto Kino." The brunette said. 

"…And I'm Ami Mizuno." The blue haired girl replied with a smile.

"As you know, I'm Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Sanc Kingdom. Here are your schedules." She said as she handed the girls their schedules. "I have your dorm keys here to, but I'm sorry that Miss Tsukino will not be in either your dorms, but she is in the dorm beside you."

"That's ok, thanks for going through all this trouble." Usagi said with a bright smile.

"Ok, well Miss Hino and Miss Mizuno are in room 2-127 and Miss Aino and Miss Kino are in room 2-128.  They are all beside each other. And Lastly, Miss Tsukino, you are in room 2-126."

"Wow! That's great! Thanks Princess Relena." Usagi said as she took her key, the others did as well.

"Relena's fine." Relena replied.

"Likewise, Usagi, and the other girls don't mind if you call them Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto, right girls?"

"Yeah, we don't mind." The girls replied.

"Ok. Right, you girls, your uniforms are already in your dorms, along with your belongings…if you had any."

"Thanks for your hospitality.  I'm sure you're busy with your work, so we won't bug you. See you later Relena!" Usagi said as she walked out of the office with her friends following her.

"Bye!" the four girls replied.

"Nice meeting you!" Relena said before she closed her door.  Then she realized what she had done. She put Usagi in the same room as Heero Yuy, BIG mistake. Well, she would just wait and see the outcome of this situation.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

[DORMS=LIKE A SMALL APARTMENT. COME ON~ IT'S THE POSH SCHOOL THAT GETS POSHY DORMS!! 2 BEDROOMS, 1 BATHROOM, 1 KITCHEN, AND A SMALL TV ROOM.]

"Yo Heero, you got a cool dorm!" Duo said as he sat down at the table, which had four chairs, but he sat on a stool.

"Braided-baka, all our dorms are the same." Wufei said.

"Well…Heero's got his own room, it's bigger in a way." Duo said.

"Actually…" Quatre started, then he just decided to not say what he was going to say, since Duo wouldn't get it.

"So, have you guys all unpacked?" Duo asked the group.

"Hn."

"Duo, we just got here half an hour ago!" Quatre said.

"Yeah, but Trowa and I unpacked.  We traveled light." Duo said with a smile.

Just then, the five boys turned to look at the door, which was slightly opening.  They all took their guns out, ready to shoot if it was the oncoming enemy.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Are you SURE you don't mind being separated from us?" Makoto asked for the tenth time.

"I'm sure Mako, it's not like my new room mate is going to kill me!" Usagi said with a laugh.

"I wonder if it's a girl of guy you got?" Minako pondered.

"Girl I'm guessing, I don't think they do the co-ed thing, especially here." Rei answered. The five girls and two stuffed cats made their way to their rooms, but they decided to chill in Usagi's dorm first since she couldn't stay with either of them, but they all dropped off their sub-dimensional items in their dorms first. Ami, Rei, and Makoto decided to stay in their dorms for a couple of minutes, then they were going to join up with Usagi and Minako.

"Ok Usa, get ready to meet your room mate, because this is your dorm, right beside ours." Minako said as she led the way.

Usagi took out her key and started to open the door, oblivious of what was going to happen next.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: WHOA! That was LONG!!!! I know the other chapters aren't going to be this long, but whatever. RIGHT! This can EITHER be Heero/Usagi or the original, Mamoru/Usagi.  The other couples are already paired [SORRY], but IF another story comes out, you can request. Oh yeah. Tell me how this was! Cause this is my first GW/SM crossover. Hope ya liked it! ~I guess you re all rooting for Heero/Usagi? ~

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	2. Boys meet the Girls

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back and I'm only going to do one disclaimer, the one at the very beginning of this whole thing, ok? Thanks SO MUCH you guys, for all those reviews! Here are the votes so far:

Usagi/Heero~12

Usagi/Mamoru~ 1 

*Grins* I wonder who's going to take the lady?  Anyways, You've got a long time to vote…and whatever couple it is, it may not be noticeable till some point *hint hint*, lol! So, you can think whatever you want till then, I'm sorry if you didn't like the pairings!!! I really am! I'm going on a 'majority wins' thing here!!! So sorry! ALSO ONE MORE THING, I'm making Makoto live with her grandma [I know now she doesn't live with anyone], but oh well, its not like she's going to _actually _live with her grandma. Also, yeah…I've been pointed out to that Relena isn't the princess anymore, but she will be in my story, ok?  She won't really lead a big role as the princess though. That's all now!

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 2: "Boys meet the Girls'

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

 Usagi opened the door, and was met with five pairs of eyes and five guns, pointed right at her. She was scared to move. 

"Hey Usa, you know you can move anyt—"Minako said as she pushed Usagi into the room, and was just as scared, but decided to break out of the trance.

"Uh…Usagi, are you sure this is the right room?" Minako asked as she stared at a cobalt blue eyed boy, who had a long brown braid.

"Well, yeah, or else the door wouldn't open Minako." Usagi said as she stared at a Prussian blue eyed boy with brown, unruly hair, then looked down at the rose in her hand. Then she spoke to the gun-pointed boys. "Um…are you trying to kill me?" __

_'Dumb question Usa! What does it look like?' _Usagi thought silently as well as Minako.

The boy with the Prussian blue eyes stared at the girl with the two buns on her head, still with his gun pointed at her. "State your name and who do you work for?"

"Usagi Tsukino and I don't work for anyone."

"Your friend?" He asked.

"Minako Aino, same as Usagi. I don't work for anyone." Minako replied as she sheepishly put her hands up like she was surrendering and waved them around.

"Guys, lower your guns, they're not them.  Their innocent, can't you tell by the look in their eyes?" Quatre said as he lowered his gun.  Duo, Trowa and Wufei followed, but Heero didn't. "Heero." Quatre said in a 'mad' tone, then he lowered his gun.

"Weak onna's…" Wufei mumbled just loud enough for Quatre to hear and he shot a glare back at Wufei.

"Ok Usa, tell me I'm dreaming, or is Mako right; your roommate's going to kill you." Minako said as she looked at her friend.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope she's wrong. I'm to young to die!" Usagi said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Uh…that's not true." Minako said quietly.

"Shush Minako, they don't know." She whispered back. "So…who's my roommate?"

"I didn't ask for a roommate." Heero said coldly.

"Well, it's not my fault. I was assigned to be in this room, or else I would go with one of my friend's if I had a choice." Usagi said, "So, I guess you're my roommate. Heero--?"

"Heero Yuy." He said quickly and sat back down in his chair, not looking at either blonde.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, and I don't like being pointed my a gun." Usagi complained. "Who are your friends?"

"Hello Miss Usagi, I'm Quatre Winner, this is Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and that guy with a braid is Duo Maxwell. Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Likewise." Both Usagi and Minako said.

_'So, his name is Duo Maxwell? I hope his dorm is close by!'_ Minako thought excitedly as a grin started to appear.

"Hey, odango atama, did you meet your roommate?" Rei asked as she walked into the dorm, along with Makoto and Ami. Artemis and Luna were in Ami's and Rei's dorm at the moment.

"Hey, I thought you only had one roommate." Rei replied as she looked at the five boys, catching the eye of the black haired and eyed boy with a ponytail.

"I do only have on roommate. This is Heero Yuy, and these are his friends, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang." Usagi explained.

"I see…hi, I'm Ami Mizuno." Ami said as she introduced herself, mainly to Quatre.

"Makoto Kino." She said as she looked at the brown haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Rei Hino." Rei said as she looked at Wufei.

"Right, these are my friends. So, Heero, which room did you take?" 

"The one on the right is mine."

"Great! Were going to go unpack my stuff now, so nice meeting you all." Usagi said as her friends followed her into her room, leaving four boys with new confusing, emotions. 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"I wonder if Relena would get mad if there was a fire in our dorm?" Rei asked to no one in particular.

"Well, Gee, I wonder Rei, a fire could burn down this whole dorm building." Usagi said as she closed the door, all of her friends sitting on the empty bed. "Here goes." Usagi said as she took her belongings out of her sub-dimensional pocket and placed it on the floor.

"Whoa, you packed to leave your house." Makoto examined the two HUGE suitcases. 

"Well, some of this stuff is Luna's." 

"What? The food?"

"Yeah."

"That explains it.  I never thought you were THAT hungry enough to eat _cat_ food." Makoto joked.

"I have cat food in my suitcase to, I consider Artemis a pig instead of a cat sometimes." Minako said.

"Did anyone bring a vase?" Usagi asked her friends. "A small one?"

"Why do you need a vase? Oh right, the rose Mamoru gave you before we arrived here. And to answer your question, no." Rei said.

"Yeah, anyone?"

"Nope, sorry." Minako replied as she shook her head as in a 'no'.

"No, I didn't think we'd need one." Ami answered.

"Sorry Usa, I don't have a vase here." Makoto replied.

"That's ok guys…what time is it?" Usagi asked.

Since Ami was the only one with a watch, she answered for the group. "It's 2:30. If we go now to buy your vase, I think the stores will still be opened, that is IF the future hasn't changed that much.  Stores are usually opened till 6." Ami said.

"Thanks Ames. Who's up for some shopping? But before we go, let me see if there's at least a cup in this dorm so I can put this rose in some water." Usagi said as she rummaged around in her suitcase for a cup, and found one. She then left to go to the bathroom to fill it up, then returned 5 seconds later.

"Shopping? We just went yesterday, but whatever, there's nothing else to do here in this dump." Rei said as she got up from Usagi's empty bed.

"I agree, as fancy as this place is, it's kind of boring." Makoto said as she looked at Usagi's bare room.

"I say, we all go shopping and decorate our dorms up! There so drab!" Minako suggested. "Then it'll be like living in the 20th century, except that were in the future."

"Great suggestion! I think my room needs some sprucing up!" Usagi added in.

"Let's go now." Makoto said as left Usagi's room, with the rest of the girls following her.

"Hey, I'm going to go out, I'll be back later, ok?" Usagi told Heero, but he didn't reply. "Ok…see you guys later then!" Usagi said as she left the five boys.

"Heero, you're SO lucky man! You got a hot chick in your dorm! Count on me hanging out in your dorm 24/7." Dou said happily.

"Don't count on it. If you do, it'll leave me no choice but to kill you." Heero said as he took out his gun and pointed it at Duo's head, and clicked the safety off.

Duo backed away from his friend. "Yipe! Only kidding dude, only kidding…"

"Baka." Heero mumbled as he stuck his gun back in its spot. _'Usagi Tsukino…Rabbit of the Moon.'_

"Hey you guys, does 'Minako Aino' mean 'Goddess of Love' or something?" Duo asked curiously.

"Yeah, it does Duo." Trowa answered.

"Well, she truly is a Goddess, and I'm going to make her _mine_." Duo said as he thought about the blonde haired beauty, Minako. [Is that what it means? Correct me if I'm wrong.]

"I wonder where their dorms are." Quatre wondered.

"Don't waste your time thinking about those weak onna's, Winner.  We don't want another Maxwell in this group." Wufei spat out.

"Hey, you know very well that you can't get that raven haired girl, _Rei_, out of your head, don't deny it." Duo argued back at Wufei, and Duo was right for once; he just couldn't get her out of his head.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"You guys, this is so awesome! We've got to take some pictures for Mamoru, he's missing out on all the fun!" Usagi said in awe as she took in the surroundings around her. "I wonder how he's holding up without me there with him?"

"Don't worry odango, Mamoru's a strong guy. I bet he's over at the arcade right about now.  Speaking of the arcade, Motoki's going to lose a lot of business! You and Minako won't be there for another month." Rei commented which made Makoto and Ami laugh.

"Hey Rei, that was low! We don't spend all our time there!" Minako and Usagi replied at the same time.

"Just stating the obvious." Rei replied, and before either blonde had time to retort, Rei spotted a store that sold vases and other things.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Minako said as she saw a vase that caught her eye. It was yellow, orange, and dark blue, her sailor Venus colours.

"You guys, look at that one." Usagi said as she started to walk to the back of the store, which held a beautiful vase. The vase was carved perfectly for a single flower to fit into it, and it was a white colour with a light pink trim on the sides.  In the center, it had a crescent moon painted on it. Usagi looked at the vase, and the price tag that was attached to it.  This vase cost twenty dollars. The future defiantly picked up the past's price tags. "The price is fine and it's beautiful. I'll take it." Usagi said as she walked toward the cashier.

"I'd like to buy this vase." Usagi said as she handed the vase to the cashier.

"That's a pretty vase.  It just arrived yesterday; it's one of its kind." The cashier smiled as she started to wrap up the vase in tissue paper, then accepted Usagi's money.

"Thank-you!" Usagi said before she walked out of the store, vase in hand.

            Several hours later, five girls came out of the shopping mall, six bags each, arms full.  They called a taxi to take them back to the Academy and arrived back in time before six o'clock.

"Well, here I come, decorating my room just how my old room was!" Minako said as she rushed back to her and Makoto's dorm.

"Someone's over excited." Rei commented.

"Well, our dorm will by so full of life!" Minako said. "Compared to the white colour everywhere I go, it will be so…so…"

"Full of life?" Makoto added in.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Ok, so now were going to decorate our dorms, let's say we meet back in an hour in our dorm. Don't be late." Rei planned and Makoto and Minako agreed, then went inside their dorm.

"Agreed. Now let the decorating begin!" Usagi said excitedly, then realized Luna wasn't in her room. "Uh, where's Luna?"

"Oh right! Sorry Usa, we dropped her off with Artemis in our dorm." Ami said as she opened the door to her and Rei's dorm.

"Luna! Where are you?" Usagi asked as she looked around for a black furball, then spotted it walking up to her.

"Where have you been Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Shopping."

"I'm tired, I want to sleep. Take me to your room." Luna yawned.

"You don't have to be so bossy about it. Well, see you in an hour!" Usagi said then left with Luna to go into her own dorm.

"Luna, I have a roommate, so you've got to be hidden, alright? Here, this bag should be comfy enough for you…" Usagi said, then stuffed the surprised cat into one of her bags and opened the door.

"I'm back!" Usagi said, and then saw the guys sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Usagi, I'm guessin' you girls went on a shopping spree?" Duo asked as he turned his head to face her.

"Yup, your right.  This place looks so dead, I'm going to liven my room up." She said, and then ran to her room.

"Huh?" Duo asked in confusion.

"Onna's.  No one can figure them out." Wufei mumbled, then turned his attention back to watch the latest news on the peace that they had helped to achieve.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Usagi!" Luna lectured. "You are so rude! You DO NOT just stuff a cat, namely your guardian, INTO A BAG!" 

"Sorry, I just want to liven things up here." Usagi said, and pulled out her vase. "Don't you think this is so pretty? The cashier said it was one of its kind."

Luna looked at the vase. Indeed it was pretty. "Yes, you're right.  It's even got a crescent moon on it."

"I know. I'm going to put the rose that Mamoru gave me in here." She said as she took out the rose and laid it on the bare mattress, then poured the water from the cup into the vase, then stuck the rose into the vase. "Perfect." She said happily.

"While you girls were out, Artemis and I figured how to find the Purity Chalice."

"Oh really?" Usagi said as she started to make her bed from the bed sheets that she brought along. "You can tell us later when we all meet up in Rei and Ami's dorm."

"Alright Usagi, wake me in an hour then.  I've had a long day researching." Luna yawned, then fell asleep.

            An hour passed by, and the girls were done decorating their rooms and unpacked all they had. Usagi was done half and hour early, and decided to take a nap. _'All this unpacking stuff made me really tired. Yawn…I'll just take a quick nap.'_ But a 'quick' nap turned into an hour nap, when Usagi finally awoke from her slumber. _What time is it? 7:30!!! Rei's going to KILL me!!!!'_

"Luna, wake up! Were late!!!" Usagi said as she lifted the cat and stuffed her in her bag. Usagi then ran out of her room, past the five confused boys sitting at the table, as she screamed, "Rei's going to kill me!!!!" She slammed the door behind her and banged loudly on Rei's door, loud enough for the boys to hear everything that was 'said' between the two friends.

"REI, LET ME IN!!!" Usagi screamed as she banged on the door.

A loud yell was heard from inside the dorm, which had to be Rei's. "ODANGO ATAMA, CAN'T YOU EVER BE ON TIME?!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED AFTER WE LEFT TOKYO!!!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE JUST LET ME IN!!!"

"NO, NOT THIS TIME.  YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR LESSON ON BEING ON TIME!!!"

"AMI, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE, TELL REI TO LET ME IN!"

"Rei, she's really sorry this time.  I think she learned her lesson." Ami said as she tried to convince Rei to let their friend in.

"Yeah, you better let her before she starts to cry." Makoto said, not wanting to hear it.

"No, I've let her in way to many times, this time she's out."

"You're harsh Rei." Minako said.

"Ok, fine, 5 more minutes, _then _I'll let her in." Rei said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"REI!!!!!!"

"ODANGO ATAMA, HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON?!?!" Rei asked.

"YES, I'LL BE ON TIME, JUST. LET. ME. IN!!!!!" Usagi screamed.

"I WILL…WHEN I WANT TO!"

"REI!!!!" Usagi screamed as she banged on the door more loudly then ever.  Good thing everyone's dorm whose was close by to them, that the people were out.

"WHAT WOULD MAMORU DO, USAGI?" 

"HEY, DON'T EVEN MENTION HIM! AND ANYWAYS, HE WOULD LET ME IN BECAUSE HE'S _NICE_, UNLIKE YOU!" Usagi screamed in anger. "ONE MORE THING, LUNA HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US!!!"

"Luna, who's Luna?" Duo asked the other four boys who couldn't help but hear the screaming outside the room they were in.

"Don't ask me. We shouldn't even be listening." Quatre said politely, but that couldn't be helped. Their screams were too loud.

"REI, ANYTIME THIS YEAR!!!" Usagi cried.

"Rei, you made her cry! Open the door already!" Makoto told Rei.

"Fine." Rei said as she sighed in defeat.  She walked over toward the door and opened it just to find a wailing Usagi. "You can stop crying now."

Usagi stopped, then smiled cheerfully. "Thanks Rei."

"You're such a crybaby."

"Am not!" Usagi said.

"Are to!"

"Not!!!"

"To!!"

"Not!!"

"To!!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT, NOT, NOT!"

"TO, TO, TO!"

"WILL YOU JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" Ami screamed at the two arguing friends.

"Ami?" they both asked in confusion.

"We have something important to discuss, and you two are just wasting time. Anyways, Usa, Mako made dinner for us, so—"

"FOOD?!?!? Move Rei!" Usagi said as she ran into the dorm.

Rei sweat dropped as she closed the door. "She's not only a cry baby, but a pig also."

            They guys heard all this and just laughed. Who thought Rei was almost a female version of Wufei! Well, Duo laughed.

"That was…ha ha…funny."

"Yeah, just a little bit, but we shouldn't eavesdrop.  It's not polite." Quatre added in.

"Well, who couldn't of heard Rei and Usagi? Who knew Rei was a female version of Wu-man here?" 

"MAXWELL!"

"Sorry dude!  Those two remind me of something…"

"Yeah, you and Wufei." Trowa smirked, and his comment made Quatre laugh, and Heero _almost _smirked.  He then was the target of two glares: one from Wufei and the other from Duo.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: So, how's this one? He he, had to throw the screaming fit in!  You guys can keep voting, since there's no big interaction yet.  I doubt Mamoru will take her, but still, keep voting and maybe your wishes will come true? [What am I on? Joking here…]

                                                [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	3. Confusion

Author's Note: Well, hope you liked that last chapter and hope you like this next one! Man, these chapters are getting really long compared to the other chapters in my other stories.  I'm to lazy to compare the votes for this chapter, but I'll count them eventually when I get to the 5th chapter. Ok? School totally sucks…

One more thing, in the 2OTH CENTURY, the girls were in the middle of their school year, now in the FUTURE, they are just starting school. Ok?

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 3: "Confusion"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Have you located it yet?" Asked a deep, demanding voice.

"No, I'm sorry doctor, I haven't—"

"Cut the excuses! Kaori Night and the Witches Five failed me before, but they knew where the Chalice was! Next time I come back, _it better be located._" The voice said as it echoed through the room.

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm not as experienced as them! I am a princess and rule through pacifism, and here you're making me do the opposite?"

"You do not have a choice, you must complete this mission now or the consequences will come in for failing. You are a disgrace to me. I want it located!" The spirit said as it vanished.

"How did I get into this mess?" Relena asked bitterly as she searched for the Purity Chalice through her computer.

 ~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            The week that the girls spent at the Peacecraft Academy flew by fast, and now another school year was about to begin.

Usagi wrinkled her nose as she held up her uniform that she was supposed to wear the next day. "You've got to be kidding? _We _have to wear _this?_ She has so much money and here she blows it on ugly uniforms? Can't she get nicer ones?"  

"Well, I definitely agree with you Usa.  The uniforms we had back in Tokyo _at least _looked normal." Minako said as she also stared at how ugly the uniform in front of her was.  She was with Usagi since Ami and Rei were at the library, Luna and Artemis were in her [Minako] dorm, and Makoto was making lunch and literally _chased_ Usagi and Minako out of _her _kitchen since they were demolishing _everything _in their site.

"I miss the 20th century.  I miss Mamoru, I miss Motoki, I miss the arcade, I miss my family, and can you believe it, I even miss the detentions Miss. H. always gave me!" Usagi said as she started to tear up.

"Hey, don't start, you don't want Rei to call you a wimp and a cry baby, do you? I think not. Hey, where's Heero?" Minako asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Usagi asked curiously, than got a sly look on her face. "Ha! So _that's _who you like!"

Minako backed away from Usagi in shock. "What?!?!? The cold-hearted guy? No-way! I like Du—" Realizing what she was about to say, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mianko, you only missed a letter! Let me guess who it is…Duo!"

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL!" Minako threatened as she held Usagi by the collar.

"Ah, I won't, just let me go! Minako…I…can't…breathe!" Usagi said as she was relieved that her friend finally let her go and that she could breathe again.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, what are friends for? Would I ever tell?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know…actually, yeah, you would." Minako mumbled.

"I _did not _hear that, and—" Usagi said with a frown.

"Hey, I'm not the Goddess of Love for nothing! I can scheme…I always get my way." Minako said devilishly as she clasped her hands together and thought.

"Uh…earth to Minako! Lunch time!!!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Lunch! Yeah, let's go Usa! I'm starving! I think I've hung out with you for way to long!" Minako said as she ran out of Usagi's dorm and into hers.

"You've got till eternity!" Usagi said happily as she followed Minako into her dorm and was surprised and happy to see the five guys she met earlier on that week that they were able to join them for lunch.

"Hey guys!" Usagi and Minako greeted.

"Hey Usagi, Minako!" Duo and Quatre greeted back. The other three just nodded their heads.

"Rei, Ames, how's it going?" Usagi said as she asked her other two friends. "Mako, thanks for lunch and all the other meals and snacks you make for me!" 

"No problem Usagi." Makoto smiled back at her friend. 

"Minako, you are so lucky!!! You're around Mako 24/7!"

Minako giggled. "I know."

"Odango, we just saw you this morning. Not much can happen in two hours!" Rei said as she rolled her eyes.

"Geez Rei, just being nice." Usagi scowled, then turned her attention on Ami. "Ami, how are you since I saw you this morning?"

"I'm fine Usa, thanks for asking." Ami answered as she looked up from her book that she was reading.

"How's everyone else? I'm expecting an answer from everyone in this room." Usagi said as she hinted towards Trowa and Heero.

"I'm fine.  Glad I can have lunch with 5 lovely ladies." Duo said which made the girls blush.

"I've never been better." Quatre replied.

"Weak onna." Wufei mumbled from where he was sitting on the floor.

"WHAT did you say?" Rei asked since she was the closest one and heard him clearly.

"I said 'weak onna', onna." Wufei answered.

Rei ganged up on Wufei. "Don't ever call me or my friends that EVER again, cause let me tell you, were five of the strongest women in this whole universe."

"Really?" Wufei asked with interest.

"Yeah, do you want me to prove it to you?" Rei asked with fire dancing in her eyes.

"REI!" The other four girls shouted, then Rei drew back.

"Some time later." Rei said as she walked away from Wufei and towards Ami.

_'Strange onnas…it's like their all hiding something.' _He thought as he observed the glares Rei was getting from her friends. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She said quietly.

"Rei, NEVER let it slip again!" Makoto warned her.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rei mumbled.

Usagi saw the tension around the room, as if the guys were observing the scene around them, actually, they were observing the scene around them.  She took the liberty to lighten the tension in the room and started the chatter again. "So, Trowa, Heero, still haven't heard a word from you two yet." 

"……" Was what she got from Trowa.

"Trowa…" Usagi said as she walked toward the tall boy.

"Fine." He answered.

"Ok, your turn Heero!" She said as she faced him.

"Hn."

" 'Hn' doesn't count as a word." She lectured. "Any other words that you speak?"

"I'm doing fine, don't bother me." He said and resumed back to whatever he was doing.

"Gee, you guys SURE are a talkative group, excluding Quatre and Duo." Usagi joked.

            The group of ten sat down around the small table and ate the lunch that Makoto made.  They talked, well the girls, Duo, and Quatre, and the other three just listened.  Some more time past and the first day of school arrived.

            Usagi looked at the rose in the vase, still as beautiful as the day she received it. "Mamoru…wait for me."  She then got dressed into her uniform, and stalked out her room with her supplies in tow in her bag.

"Why oh why can't she get better, nicer, uniforms?" Usagi asked the person in the kitchen, who was Heero. "You know her better then me, can you talk to her for me? Oh, but don't tell her I said that her uniform's ugly."

"No. I will not speak to Relena." Heero answered as he drank his orange juice.

"Why not? She seems to like you." Usagi said as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth and glanced at the clock, which read '8:15'. She looked back at Heero and received a glare from him.

"What? Doesn't she?"

"She might like me, but I despise her." Heero said as he got up from his seat.

"Why?" Usagi asked as she followed Heero out the door.

"Because she is a damn, annoying onna. She's _Relena._"

"She didn't seem that bad when I met her.  I don't know how she acts around you guys though. Look, it's the others! Morning!" She said as she and Heero met up with the group.

"Morning Usa, not used to 'this' uniform that I'm wearing." Minako complained.

"It doesn't look that bad on you, you still look beautiful in it." Duo told Minako with a smile.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself." She said as she smiled back at him.

_'Hm…Matchmaker Usa would do good things at the moment, but Minako told me to back off.  It's totally obvious that she and him are into each other! Look at them!' _Usagi thought as she observed the unofficial couple. _'Speaking of couples, Quatre and Ami are into each other to, but their just to shy.  Rei and Wufei, even though they 'hate' each other, I know there's a flame inside each of them for one another…and Makoto and Trowa? She can handle everything herself. I'll handle things with Ami and Quatre, then maybe I can move onto the rest of the bunch.'_

"Isn't it great that we all have the exactly same classes together?" Quatre asked Ami,

"Yeah, it's great to know some people that we have in our classes, excluding the girls." Ami finished with a smile.

"So then…what class is first? I can't remember." Rei asked the group.

"Math." Wufei told her, since all the others were busy talking with one another.

"Thanks Wufei." She told him with a smile.

"Anytime…Rei." Wufei said as he sighed in defeat.  He didn't want to mess with this 'onna'.

"Very good Wufei, you can say _my _name now, how about the others?" 

"Fine. ONLY you and your friends get the special treatment from me, all other onnas will be left being called _onnas._" 

"That's alright with me." Rei answered. "I don't know any other people here except for you guys and Relena. How about you start—"

"No." Wufei said. "_That _onna will always be called an onna."

Rei let him win this time since it was to early to argue. "Fine."

"So Trowa, does your hair do that by itself or do you use gel?" Makoto asked with curiousity.

"By itself." 

"You are a man without many words I'm guessing.  You should show your eyes more, they make me feel so…safe." Makoto said as she stared ahead.

"Really?" He asked. _'Why does she make me feel what I feel?'_

"Yeah…there's just something about you Trowa." She said as she stared at him, and whispered to him. "You're special." With that, she walked towards Usagi and started to talk to her.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Class, we have five new students." The teacher pointed to the five girls.  "From the right to the left, they are: Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino." The girls got many catcalls form the guys in the class, and the five pilots just scowled at their stupidity because these girls would _never_ go for them.  Usagi was taken, and the other girls seem to be half taken.  The girls just smiled back at the boys.  "You may take a seat in the back as you can see."

"Thanks." The girls replied and hurriedly walked towards the back of the classroom, where the pilots were since they planned everything out already and saved seats for the girls.

"Miss Relena will arrive in five minutes, and while were waiting, I'll start teaching."

_'No, I hate school!' _Usagi scowled, then was thankful that Relena was early, but she looked…different.

"Good morning class! I would like to begin by telling some…"

 Usagi, who was sitting beside Rei, heard her gasp and turned to look at her. Ami did the same since she was on the other side of her.  She scribbled down on a piece of paper. _'What's wrong?'_ And held it in front of Rei's face, but she got no answer.

"Ami." Usagi mouthed, and knew something bad was happening. The pilots, who were sitting in the next row right behind them, saw what happened.  They had no clue what was happening in front of them, but kept their attention on the girls; they couldn't hear them talking though.

"Rei." Ami whispered and shook her friend, and luckily she came crashing back down to earth.

"Ami. Usagi." Rei said as she looked at the two people beside her.

"What's wrong?" Usagi whispered.

"I…had a vision."

"Vision?" Ami asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Rei said as she thought about what she saw.

"Scout meeting; Rei and Ami's dorm." Usagi scribbled down on a piece of paper and passed it to Makoto and Minako. They both nodded their heads.

"…world will be destroyed if we don't find the chalice…" Rei said quietly as if she was in a trance.

"Rei!" Minako whispered.

"…have to find chalice…" Rei said as she stared at nothing.

"Rei…" Makoto whispered worriedly.

Luckily, Rei snapped out of the trance and smiled at her worried friends. "What?" She asked quietly.

"We'll tell you tonight." Ami told her, then turned her attention back to Relena.

            The pilots were all confused.  Sure, they all heard Rei gasp and saw the note Usagi held up to her face, but they were confused.  These girls were hiding something and they were bound to find out, no matter what.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: So, how was that? This thing is probably getting worse and worse every chapter! The first chapter is my favourite so far…I'll stop blabbing now!  So, see ya laters!

                                                [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	4. Research and the First Battle in the Fut...

Author's Note: Holy! This got up fast! Oh well, thank you SO much to the reviewers, I've never gotten so many reviews before. And yeah…who do YOU think is going to take Usagi?!?!?!? 

KATANA~ sword

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 4: "Research and the first Battle in the Future."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

The first day of school flew by in confusion, since the girls were wondering what happened to Rei when Relena walked into the classroom.

"What happened this morning?" Usagi asked.

"I had a vision.  This world was taken over by the darkness, and we couldn't stop it." 

"What?" Minako asked. "We can't let that happen."

"Maybe if you tell us what you saw then we could try to help." Makoto said encouragingly.

"Yeah Rei." Usagi agreed.

"Well, it was like I fell into this black hole and saw the future of this future pass by me.  Images flew everywhere. It was like we failed the Sailor Moon, outers included, and she was left alone to fight the deadly silence, without Sailor Saturn revived to help.  The darkness managed to take the Chalice, I don't know how, and the next and last image was the Silver crystal shattered, darkness everywhere." Rei said in a deadly whisper. "Then I came back to reality and saw your worried faces, wondering what the hell happened."

"Outers and us, failed?" Minako asked.

"Chalice, they had the Chalice?" Makoto questioned.

And Usagi finished the '20' questions. "The Crystal was shattered?"

"Yeah to all your questions. I don't know…I need the sacred fire."

"There's no scared fire here."

"Well, even though there isn't one here there should at least be a temple _somewhere_ here." Ami said as she took out a handy map and overlooked it.

"I know, we can go ask Relena.  She isn't the princess of this kingdom for nothing." Makoto suggested.

"No, we can't." Rei said quickly.

"Why can't we?" Usagi asked.

"There's something about her…something very different about her.  A different side we haven't seen.  I couldn't sense that side when we first met her that day when we came here."

"Do you think that she's…?" Minako asked.

"I don't know Minako, but were going to find out."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Did you see what happened to Rei this morning?" Duo asked his friends.

"Yeah, it happened right when Relena walked into the classroom." Quatre said with concern.

"Oh man, finally Relena's going to kill someone with just the look of her face!" 

"Duo, that's not funny."

"Oh…Q-man likes Relena." Duo teased.

"That's not true Duo!" Quatre said in an angry tone.

"Well, you're denying it right now!" 

"I don't like her, she's just a friend. I think I'm attracted to Am—oops, said to much." Quatre said as he looked to the floor, crimson with blush.

"You only missed a letter buddy! I wonder I wonder, who does Quatre like? Could it be…Ami?" Duo said teasingly.

Quatre still looked to the ground, but Duo knew that was expected so he stuck his head under Quatre's head. "What is that I see of you face dude, I think it's blush!"

"DUO!"

"Sorry dude…"

"Wufei." Quatre asked as he turned to him.

"What Winner?" Wufei said in an amused tone as he watched the scene displayed in front of him.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your katana?" 

Wufei couldn't help but crack a smile at what Quatre just asked him. "Always with me.  Never know when Maxwell will decide to die." Wufei pulled out his handy katana and gave it to Quatre. "Use it well Winner."

"Oh I will." Quatre said sarcastically.

"NO WAY! Quatre and Wu-man BOTH double-teaming on me? RUN FOR IT!!!" Duo screeched as he ran down the hall with Quatre and Wufei madly chasing after him, Wufei's katana in Quatre's hand and Wufei pointing his gun at Duo's back.

Trowa just stood there with Heero and asked him quietly. "THAT was unusual."

"You could say that again." Heero replied, then they began walking back to their dorms. Who would of thought kind, gentle Quatre would attempt to kill his friends when he barely wanted to kill an OZ soldier, an _enemy. _ Now one of his _friends?_

[Yeah, yeah, OOC of Quatre totally.]

"Is it just me or are those girls hiding something?" Trowa asked the other silent one.

"Good, it isn't just me.  I wasn't going to tell until I found out for sure.  I'm going to look up some research on Usagi." Heero said and Trowa followed into his dorm, taking out his handy laptop and Heero did the same.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            After hours of searching, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei came up with nothing. Heero and Trowa told the other three after they stopped their mad chase for Duo, and the other three decided to search information about these girls.

"Impossible!" Wufei shouted. "There _has _to at least be _something _on these girls, but none.  Impossible!"

"There's even information on us, and we're the…_we're _the Gundam pilots.  Yeah, Wu-man's right." Duo nodded his head as he was reading his profile, but couldn't find anything on Minako Aino.

"There's got to be a way." Trowa said quietly. "Maybe we should contact the doctors, they may know."

"Oh no…I'm not goin' back to them!" Duo said since he hated the doctors for sending him to school.

"Trowa's right, we may have to ask the doctors about this one." Quatre said.

"No!" Duo wailed, but was stopped by a gun that had its safety clicked off.

"We may call the doctors for this Duo.  Agree or no?" Heero asked.

"What if I said no?" 

Heero growled. "Then I will kill you." [What's that in Japanese?]

Duo instantly agreed. "Ok, I agree, I agree.  I want to live till I'm at least 80!"

"Good that you agreed Duo." Heero said as he placed his gun back into its position.

"Well, that won't be possible Maxwell if you keep up your usually routines of bugging people like me.

We've got to find something on these weak onnas." Wufei said as he typed in 'Rei Hino' for the hundredth time that night. [He calls' them that…BEHIND their backs. Shame shame.]

"You guys…look." Quatre said as he pointed to his screen, and the guys gathered around him.  It was an article preserved on Neo-Queen Serenity and her court, or protectors from at least a thousand years ago.

"Whoa…this Neo-Queen Serenity looks familiar… And that Venus chick does to." Duo said as he studied the other blonde haired girl named Venus..

"I don't know." Quatre said as he stared at the blue-haired sailor scout, Mercury.  She looked familiar…

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"You feel that? Someone's here." Rei said as her head shot up.

"This is a job for the sailor scouts!" Ami said as she took out her transforming pen.

"Yeah. Glad I can kick some snatcher ass!" Makoto said excitedly.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" 

There in a split second later, stood five warriors of justice in the places of Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Venus.

"C'mon, let's go!" Venus said as she prepared to jump down from the balcony, checking to see if no one was looking. "Coast is clear!" She then jumped from the balcony, the others following her.

"Maybe we can even locate the Purity Chalice!" Mercury said as she ran after the others.

"Hope so, then I can go back home." Sailor Moon shouted back. "There they are! Let's see who the ancestors are now…Kaori Night?!?!" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"Glad you still know who I am Sailor Moon.  I know you have the Purity Chalice." She said as she flew straight towards Sailor Moon, ready to attack.

"Ah, get out of the way Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter thunder crash!" [I can't remember it that's the attack. I know, bad memory.] Instead of Jupiter's attack hitting Kaori, it went right through her.  "What? How can that be?!?"

Kaori smirked. "You'll find out…I'm just a spirit, I don't get attacked, but I can attack.  You can never hurt me." With that, Kaori threw a dark energy wave at Jupiter, which hit her and she fell to the ground. "Don't worry…find the Chalice."

"Jupiter!" The other scouts cried.

"Uh…you'll pay for that!" Mars shouted in anger. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Pity…your not listening to what I say." Kaori said as she threw another energy of darkness to Mars, and she fell back down also.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon cried then gritted her teeth in anger. "She'll pay for this." 

"Sailor Moon, I've found out a way that you can beat her.  When she attacks, she loses the protective shield surrounding her."

"That's great Mercury."

"I'll attack, and when she attacks back, you attack her and she should be gone." Mercury said.

"What? You're just going to get hurt to!"

"I'll be careful."

"Mercury!"

"I'll attack at the same time as Mercury, then she should lose more of the protective shield for a longer time."

"Good thinking Venus. Mercury Shine Aqua…"

"Venus Love Chain…"

"Illusion/Encircle!" Mercury and Venus both attacked, and then Kaori Knight started to gather an even larger amount of dark energy.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Spiral Heart…"

"AHH!" the last two scouts screamed in pain.

"ATTACK!" And that hit Kaori Knight, and then that was the end of her. "You shouldn't have attacked my friends Kaori Knight, cause all of their attacks were in my Spiral Heart attack.  You should of known that. You let your weakness show and we've figured you all out." Then a glimmering cup floating in the air caught her attention. _'The Chalice.' _Sailor Moon was the only one that saw it, since it was behind Kaori. Slowly, she walked toward it and almost had it, but then it disappeared.  

Kaori was devastated.  These Sailor scouts were smarted from the last time she had seen them, and then she grinned. "Even though you have hit me and even killed my beyond my spirit…you should know…your missing…two of your friends…"

"Luna and Artemis! What have you done to them?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Nothing…we've just kidnapped them…and once we find out you're real identity…the stakes of getting your friends back will be much higher." With that said, Kaori Night vanished for good.

Sailor Moon ran to her fallen scouts, glad that they were all fine. "What did she mean?"

"She means that when they find out who we are, they'll kidnap the ones that we care about the most.  We mustn't let anything slip." Mercury warned them, and then de-transformed back into Ami and the others did as well.

"We've got to be careful. Extra careful." Rei said and they all headed back to their dorms, 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Naw…they can't possibly be them, they must of all _died _of old age my now." Duo said as he read the date on the article. _'June 20, 2025'._

"Yes, the braided baka is right for once." Wufei said.

"I know it would make sense for them to be dead, but…but…it looks like I've seen them before." Quatre said as he studied them all one by one.

"Yes, Quatre's right, they do look familiar." Trowa said.

"Hn. When Usagi comes back, you all stay silent.  I will ask her if she has heard of, known, or seen this Neo-Queen Serenity." Heero said, and everyone agreed.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"I'm tired. Not fighting for at least a couple of days makes you weak." Usagi said as she yawned for the tenth time.

"I know…I'm heading right to the bed. Night gals!" Minako said as she and Makoto went inside their dorm.

"Night Usa…don't worry, Luna and Artemis will be fine.  They've survived this long with us, they will be fine." Rei said as she attempted to cheer Usagi up.

"I hope so, Rei. Night. See you tomorrow." Usagi said as she opened the door to her dorm. "Hey you guys…mind telling me what time it is?"

"8:30." Trowa said as he glanced at the clock.

"Ok, thanks. *Yawn* I'm going to sleep.  Homework makes me sleepy." Usagi said as she slowly walked back to her room, but felt as if five pairs of eyes were following her. "What?"

"Do you know anything about Neo-Queen Serenity?" Heero asked bluntly.

Usagi stopped right in her tracks and was wide-awake now. "Wha--? Who?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity."

"I…um…" _'How do they know? Shoot, I blew my cover.'_ "Why do you ask?"

"Because while surfing the net, we found an article on Neo-Queen Serenity and her court from over a thousand years ago." Duo said as he pointed to Quatre's laptop.

"Let me see." She said as she went to Quatre and read the article.  It even had a picture of the Queen and her court.

"Nope, nothing.  I know nothing.  Who is she anyway?" Usagi asked innocently, and it worked.

"We don't know, but we think she looks sort of like you Usagi." Quatre said.

"Maybe she's one of your ancestors." Duo said.

_'I wish. That's me right there on the screen! I look good when I'm the Queen…where's my king?' _"No, I'm not a princess. Maybe it's Relena, not me.  I don't fit the part of a princess. Now I'm really tired, so can you guys just quiet down a little? Thanks. Night!" She said and walked back to her room.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: I have a headache now, and it's killing my brain.  I've worked WAY to hard…doing nothing! 

Honestly, do you think that this was a good chapter? I don't really like this, every time I write about the sailor scouts and when they're fighting, it sounds so cheesy! Well, maybe not in this chapter, the next of the next of the next…where am I going here?  Can you guys review and tell me about this chapter?  I want to try and break 45 for this…I doubt it, but yeah! Feedback is always good! Don't be scared to criticize me, I won't bite! LMAO. 

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	5. Just a Legend?

Author's Note: Hey you guys…man, do I suck or what? I so do. Eh, may be that school is seriously getting to me!

Remember, THIS TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER 'S', SO THERE'S NO 'SS', GALAXIA, AND CHAOS. I haven't seen Sailor Moon Stars series yet! I want to though!

"…" =Talking

_italicized_ is Chibi Usa talking to Usagi.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 5: "Just a Legend?"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Well, I'm guessing she doesn't know a thing about this Neo-Queen Serenity chick." Duo sighed. "Well, we've been searching forever and haven't found a thing on these girls.  I say that its time to sleep."

"I agree.  We have been searching this whole time and still haven't found anything.  This is pretty tiring." Quatre yawned, since they all searched two more hours and now it was 10:30.

"Chibi Usa…" Usagi mumbled in her dream, since her door was half open, the buys heard her.

" 'Chibi Usa'?" Trowa asked but got no answer.

"The onna is just having a dream, no big deal." Wufei said.

"Let's listen to what else she's going to say." Duo said with a grin.

~-*Usagi's Dream*-~

_"Usagi-mama, beware of what the future holds." A little girl with pink hair appeared into the darkness surrounding Usagi._

"Chibi Usa…"

"Beware, you will go through difficult times for this mission, but you must persevere through it all.  You must!" 

"What do you mean?"

"Difficult tasks will be held before you Usagi, you must journey through them or else this whole universe could be changed forever." The pink haired girl said.

"What difficult tasks Chibi Usa? Tell me so I can be prepared."

"I'm sorry mama, I can't." The girl cried. "You will find out.  Watch the rose.  Watch the rose…" 

"That doesn't answer my questions!"

"I'm sorry mama, that's all Setsuna will let me tell you.  Beware of the future, and watch the rose.  The rose will tell you all."

"The rose…what will it tell me?" Usagi asked the pink-haired girl.

"It will tell all.  Compare it to the relationship you have with Mamoru.  You love him, but time will pass and everything will change. Everything…"  
"I don't understand, please tell me more!"

"I'm sorry mama, time is running out.  I only have a couple of minutes left with you, but mama, take care." The little girl smiled.

"You're not making any sense!"

"I'm sorry Usagi-mama, Setsuna is calling me back now! I have to go!" 

"Chibi Usa, you didn't answer me!"

"Usagi-mama, try to understand for once." The girl joked. "I must go now, I'm sorry I can't explain everything right now…"

"Chibi Usa!"

"I must really go now." Chibi Usa ran towards Usagi and gave her a hug and warned her again. "Watch out of the future, you must protect it."

"Chibi Usa! Wait!"

_"Good-bye Usagi-mama.  It was great to see you again! Don't tell anyone about this!  Thanks! I knew I could count on you!" The girl said with a playful smile, then faded into the background._

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"CHIBI USA!" Usagi screamed and she woke-up to see the two concerned faces, the other three just staring at her. "A dream…just a dream…"

"You alright Usagi?  You must have had a pretty bad dream or whatever you had.  You were mumbling things and kept calling this Chibi Usa girl." Duo said.

"I'm fine…" _'The rose Mamoru gave me, she said to watch it.' _Usagi turned her head and looked at the red rose that blossomed beside her bed on her night table. _'It looks fine, I think she lost her mind.'_

"What-cha looking at?"

"The rose, does it look kind of…weird or anything?"

Quatre examined the rose. "No, it looks very healthy.  Who did you get it from? That's stupid of me, I'm guessing your boyfriend gave it to you before you left Tokyo, right?"

Usagi stared into the sky, particularly the moon. "Yeah…"

"What? You had a boyfriend? No!!" Duo wailed.

"Why, what's wrong with that?" Usagi asked as she perked an eyebrow.

"He's going for Minako and since he figured that you had a boyfriend, maybe Minako had one as well." Trowa said, answering for the wailing Duo. To everyone's surprise, Usagi burst out laughing.

"Duo, you're one funny guy.   No, Minako thinks every guy she see's is cute, but she's—"

"What?" Duo asked eagerly.

"If you would let me finish, she's free." Usagi finished, and this immediately brought a smile on Duo's lips.

"Alright!"

"Yeah, and if you guys haven't noticed, I notice things when 'love' is in the air. You Quatre like Ami, but you're to shy to ask her." Usagi said as she looked to a blushing Quatre. "If you ask her out, I'm sure she'll agree with you.  Wufei, you and Rei are so totally into each other!  And Trowa, even though you're silent, I see it in your eyes that you have a thing for Makoto." Usagi finished, now she turned her attention onto Heero, and looked into his eyes. "Now _you_…you're hard to figure out.  I don't know about you.  You're so…closed off, I can't see it in your eyes." 

"That's what I want." Heero said, then turned around and walked out of Usagi's room.

"Geez…is he always like that?" Usagi asked.

"Closed-off, gun-happy boy? Yep, that's exactly like him." Duo said with a cheery smile since he now knew Minako was free.

Usagi then turned to all of them and looked into each of their eyes. "There's something about you five…you're different."

"Of course we are, were five different guys!" Duo said, making the other three in her room sweat-drop.

"That's not what I meant Duo, there's more to you than people can see.  It seems to me that that's what made you guys into what you are today." Usagi said and made the guys feel uneasy. 

"Well Usagi, I think I'm going to head back to my dorm now." Quatre said uneasily. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night!" Quatre said as he walked out of her room, followed by Wufei who nodded to her.

"Night Usagi!" Duo said as he walked out, but Trowa stayed behind and sat down beside her.

"There's more to you than meets the eye also." Trowa said silently and walked out of her room. "Good-night Usagi." 

"Good…night?" Usagi replied, and then looked at the rose. "Mamoru…wait for me."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            Weeks passed in the future timeline, and now the scouts had been there for almost two months.  There was only one attack, and that was when Mimet cam back on the moon, also as a spirit, the chalice appeared on the moon [which then materialized into space again], and they defeated her easily.  The pilots and the scouts were sitting in one of the classrooms, when their mythology teacher walked into the room.

"Good afternoon class.  Guess what we'll be learning today?" 

"Mythology!" Usagi piped up.  She was excited since this was one of those slack classes that didn't require using her brain.

"That's right Miss Tsukino, and today were going to talk about a legend."

"A legend?" Minako asked the person beside her, which was Usagi.

"This legend was written almost 2000 years ago." The teacher said as he took out a scroll and began to read it out loud. "There was once a kingdom on the moon, which was called the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium.  The ruler, a kind and gentle Queen, Queen Serenity, had a daughter named Princess Serenity.  Princess Serenity had a court of friends, which were the planetary princesses: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto, and these princesses were also the princess' protectors.  Princess Serenity was to be wed to Prince Endymion, prince of the earth.  Even times back then were not all that peaceful, since a dark and powerful Queen, Queen Beryl, launched an attack with her dark forces on the Moon Kingdom.  The Dark forces had then taken the peace on the Moon, and the Moon Kingdom corrupted.  Queen Serenity saw the evil that Queen Beryl brought to the Kingdom, so she used the last of her strength and used the Silver Imperium Crystal to send her daughter, her court, and her prince to a new future, which is unknown.  For all we know, they could be here on our earth. But that is only a legend." 

"Wow, were a legend!" Minako whispered happily to Usagi.  She had always wanted to be a famous singer, but since she knew she could never achieve that dream now since she was destined to be the Princess of Venus, she had become famous in another way.

"I know, and it's centered around me!" Usagi giggled.

"But I have another legend that to _me_ sounds like it's a continuation of the Moon Kingdom." The teacher said as he picked up another scroll.

"So, what's _this_ legend about?' Rei asked excitedly, wanting to know if it was about the Sailor Scouts.

"It's about the Sailor Scouts." The teacher said, and Rei and the girls sub-consciously smiled.

"This Sailor Scout legend was written a thousand years after the Silver Millennium, of what I think.  Now I'll start to read it.  A girl that helped a cat first formed the Sailor Scouts, and that cat gave her the power of the Moon, and she was the Scout of the Moon, Sailor Moon.  The cat eventually became Sailor Moon's guardian.  Time past and soon the other sailor scouts were found: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and then Sailor Venus and her guardian, another cat.  The Sailor Scouts were revived on the orders of a Queen that sacrificed everything for her kingdom that if ever the Dark Forces were to come to the future, she didn't want the future of her loved ones in war.  So the Sailor Scouts drove out the evil in the world, but there was always a mysterious masked man, known as Tuxedo Mask, that came to the aid of the Sailor Scouts whenever they were in trouble.  One day, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had revealed their identities and were the reincarnation of the Moon Princess and the Prince of the earth, Serenity and Endymion.   With teamwork, the Sailor Scouts managed to defeat Queen Beryl with the silver Imperium crystal, which found its way to Sailor Moon.  Time past, and more and more evil was driven into the world, some could be called the Nega-Moon Family, Wiseman, and the Death Phantom, Mistress 9 and Pharoah 90, the Dark Moon Circus and Queen Nehelenia, Galaxia, and Chaos.  But the Sailor Scouts worked together, with the help of Sailor Uranas, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and the future daughter of Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and the three starlights, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker, they defeated their enemies and lived in peaceful times after that." The teacher read excitedly.

"So, were going to battle enemis called The Dark Moon Circus, Queen Nehelenia, Chaos, and Galaxia?" Makoto asked Ami.

"Well, according to the legend about us, I'm guessing so.  I'm not so sure now because that scroll doesn't say that the scouts…er…us a really, really long time ago traveled to the future, so things may be changed now." Ami said.  
"Wow, this is so totally awesome!" Rei whispered to no one in particular.

"Now, if you would open your text books to page—"

"Um…could I get my book?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, could we go to?" Rei and Minako asked in unison.

"Yes girls, you may get your books but hurry, were going to talk more about these two legends." The teacher said.

"Thanks!" The girls replied and walked out of the classroom.

"Those were the two coolest legends I have ever heard from Mr. H.  Usually he just reads these stupid ones, and this is so totally different! I wonder if Relena's related to this Princess Serenity chick?" Duo whispered.

"Quiet Duo.  You're going to get detention if you keep talking." Quatre warned him.

"Don't sweat it Quatre, I never get-"

"Mr. Maxwell, would you like another detention for today?" The teacher glared at Duo.

"No Sir."

"Then stop talking! I may be old, but I certainly am not deaf!" The teacher snapped, then turned back to his textbook. "Now where were we?"

Ami coughed, as if she choked on something and the teacher excused her so she could go to the bathroom and asked Makoto to accompany her.

"Sure." Makoto said with a smile and led Ami out.

"Geez, why does he have to be so hard on me while he just let those 5 girls out?" Duo asked with a sigh.

"Because, you're a former Gundam Pilot." Heero answered.  "He has a thing of hating us."

"But we helped the Sanc Kingdom!" 

"Yeah, then I guess he just hates boys." Trowa whispered back.

"I hope Ami's alright." Quatre said worriedly.

"She's a friend of Rei's, and she should be a strong onna, just like Rei said." Wufei said from his side.

"Ah, that's right, we were discussing the—" The teacher started again, but then a dark mist covered the room.

"Where's the chalice? The boss said it would be here this time…" A red haired woman appeared out of nowhere, floating in the sky.

"Excuse me, I was just teaching a class here, would you mind—"

"Get out of the way old timer, I'm looking for something.  You don't want to get in my way, or else your life will end right here today!" Eugiel said angrily.

"Who is she?" Duo asked.

"Take out your guns, be ready for anything that happens." Heero warned and the others followed.

~-*-~-*-~-*~

"I'm fine now Mako, we should be going back to class now." Ami said as she and Makoto walked out of the bathroom.

"You sure?"

"Hey guys! You guys got out of his class to?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Yes, I guess if you put it that way." Ami said with a smile.

"C'mon, let's get back now, I want to hear more of me!" Minako said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Rei agreed and the girls walked back towards the classroom.

Rei opened the door, and quickly shut it.

"What's wrong Rei?"

"Scouts now." She said.

"Alright!" they agreed.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"You guys ready to face another past enemy?" Sailor Moon asked her comrades.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Rei said.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Where is it?" Eugiel asked impatiently.

"You won't be looking for anything anymore." Then five gun shots were heard. Eugiel turned her head where the bullets had come from and knew that they would go through her body, since she _was_ a spirit.

"What the hell?" Duo asked as he looked at the floating woman a few feet ahead and above them.

"I won't be killed by you measly human beings." Eugiel smirked.

"That right, cause were the only ones who can defeat you!" 

"Can she _get_ anymore cornier?" Sailor Mars whispered to Sailor Mercury, who was standing beside her.

Everyone, including the pilots, turned their attention onto the speaker and couldn't believe what they saw.

"I've defeated you before, and I can do it again! In the name of the Moon, you'll be Moon dusted!" Sailor Moon said her speech as she turned towards Mars with a glare. "I _heard_ that Mars! Can't you be nice to me for once?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sailor Mars said as she shrugged Sailor Moon's glare off. "Right now we've got some lurking spirits here that need to be taken care of."

"I…can't believe it…legend is true…" The teacher gaped at the five female warriors.

"Right…In the name of the Moon…"

"Mercury…"

"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

"And Venus…"

"We will punish you!" They all cried.

Eugiel smirked. "Not this time Sailor Brats." She placed her hand in front of her and prepared to shoot a Dark energy blast made of fire at them.

"Oh no you don't!" Mercury cried as she prepared to attack, "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" An attack made completely of water materialized in Mercury's palms, and she shot it at Eugiel, canceling her attack.

"Sailor Mercury…" Quatre whispered in awe and shock.

"You got lucky…" Eugiel grinned. "But I won't let you get away with it! Ha!!!" Eugiel shot a dark energy blast at the scouts, and they were all able to block it.

"Venus!"

"Jupiter!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jupiter asked Venus.

"Attack and maybe the Chalice will materialize. Then she'll lose her shield." Mars told them.

"That's what were thinking!" Venus said. "Venus Love Chain…"

"Jupiter Thunder…"

"Encircle/Crash!" The two attacks meld into one.  An electrically charged love chain, and it shot right at Eugiel.

"Not fast enough for me! Ha!" Eugiel said as she shot another ball of fire at them, and the two couldn't block it this time and were sent to the wall. 

"Venus/Jupiter!" Duo and Trowa cried at the same time.

While Eugiel was busy shooting fireballs everywhere, Sailor Moon ran towards where a golden cup was sparkling in the air. "I've almost got it…"

Eugiel looked at what Sailor Moon was trying to do, and saw the Chalice, ad few meters behind her. "The Chalice! You won't get it this time!" She said and flew towards it, but Sailor Moon was in the lead.

"No, now you've let your guard down, you'll be going down as well. Mars Celestial Fire…" She started to attack…

"You won't get it, I will!" Eugiel laughed madly.

"No…you won't…I have to persevere through it all…" Sailor Moon yelled as she jumped into the air and was within a foot when Eugiel knocked her off course. 

"Ahh!" Sailor Moon shouted in pain as she was pushed down and skidded on the floor till a wall stopped her. [Ouch.]

"Ha blondie-"

"Surround!"

"Sailor Mars…I don't believe it." Wufei said, also in shock.

Since Eugiel was busy gloating, she didn't see Mars' attack and was knocked down.

"Sailor Moon, get the Chalice!" Mars yelled.

"Right!" Sailor Moon ran back and jumped into the air and reached for the Chalice and managed to get it before it had materialized into the air.  A bright pink light surrounded the tattered classroom, and a shout was heard.

"Moon Crisis Power!" And there stood Sailor Moon with a different uniform on.

Eugiel got up in time and attacked with anger and all her might, but Sailor Moon was once again protected by the Chalice's power. She held out her hands and blocked the attack.

"You should know never to mess with the Sailor Scouts…Moon Rainbow Heart Attack!" She cried and demolished Eugiel.  Sailor Moon turned back into her original form with the Chalice in hand.  At least her first mission was done, now she needed to find Luna and Artemis and then they could go back home.

"Sailor…Moon?" Heero whispered.  They were only a legend…weren't they?

"Our work here is done, see ya!" Sailor Venus waved and then the scouts disappeared.

"Wait…I wanted their autographs…" The teacher said in shock and happiness.

Usagi and the girls returned to their classroom, slightly surprised at how much Eugiel destroyed. 

"Whoa, who demolished our classroom?" Minako asked in an innocent tone.

"The…Sailor Scouts were here…" The teacher gaped out.

"Really? Here I go to get my textbook, and when I come back, this class is…totally ruined! This is TO funny!" Rei giggled.

"I only thought it was a legend and nothing more." Usagi said with a frown, but inside she was laughing her hearts content. "So…what happened?"

"Those Sailor Scouts came and killed this spirit lady chick, and this Sailor Moon girl took this gold cup and she transformed and that's how she killed the red haired lady spirit chick.  They totally kicked ass!" Duo said, and then covered his mouth since he swore in front of the teacher and he was already on the 'bad boys' list. But right now, the teacher couldn't care less.  He met the Sailor Scouts. They weren't just a legend; they were real.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: What'd you think about that? I'll post the review things in the next chapter, cause right now I am way to tired to do anything with the brain.

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	6. Rose Petals tell All Pt 1

Author's Note: Hey there! Ok...I counted the votes, and here they are! That's if they're right…

Usagi/Heero-18

Usagi/Mamoru-5 - - -Those are all Kaiya's votes, I'm so sorry! You were out numbered!!! By...I don't know how many, but at least you tried!!! 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 6: "Rose Petals tell all Pt.1"

~-*-~-*-~-*

            Another month passed by ever so quickly in the future world.  Each and every couple Usagi wanted to match-make-them-together, got together.  Everyone was as happy as they could be.

"Oh yeah, I'm on a lucky break! No detention for today!" Duo cheered as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend of the cheek. 

"Duo, that's great! But Usagi has made a world record, she hasn't had a single detention yet!" Minako laughed.

"I heard that! Anyways, this is a new place and I didn't want to start off bad.  How could I be late when I _live_ on the school campus Minako?"  Usagi said as she walked away from the academy.

"Oh I don't know, but you could try."

"I think not." Usagi scowled.

"Yo, you ok Usagi? You don't seem to be acting like your normal self." Duo asked.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone." Usagi said as she started to walk away from the couple.

"Something's wrong with her..." Minako said. "…And I'm going to find out!"

"I heard that to Minako! Don't even think about it!" Usagi screamed back.

"Hey, it doesn't mean you have to shove off your friends that CARE about you Usa!" Minako screamed back.

Usagi turned around and stared intently on the cowering back couple. "Hn." Was her only answer followed with a 'leave-me-alone' glare, and she continued to walk back towards her dorm.

Duo was completely shocked. "I don't believe it.  She just pulled a 'Heero' on us! Something is definitely wrong with her."

"I know…" Minako answered, worry glazed in her eyes.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Rei and Wufei were currently located in the Peacecraft Academy Park [park on the campus] and they were just talking, yes _talking _about things, not arguing for once.  Wufei had gained more and more respect for Rei and promised not to call her and her friends anything with a 'weak' and an 'onna' in it.  The flame danced in their eyes, and they came together.  [Does that make sense?  Yeah, they're together to.]

"Hey Odango Atama!" Rei said as she spotted her friend walking on the sidewalk.  Usually she would get an answer from the blond girl and a shout, but today there was nothing.  She gave Rei the silent treatment.  Rei ran up to Usagi with Wufei following her. "Hello, you in there girl?"

"Huh? Rei, Wufei." She acknowledged, and continued walking down the path.

"Usagi." Wufei said with a nod. Usually Usagi would compliment Wufei on breaking the habit he had for calling them 'onnas', but she kept on walking.

Rei blocked Usagi's path from the front and asked her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Usagi said, and tried to push Rei away, but Rei kept on blocking.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell what's wrong.  You're way to gloomy for you happy, cheery self."

"Rei, you wouldn't understand." Usagi said coldly.

"Yes I would, if you would just tell me." Rei said gently.

"No you wouldn't. Get out of my way!" Usagi said bitterly as she gave Rei a hard push that sent her to the ground, and she ran towards the building that was in front of her.  The dorms.

"Rei!" Wufei said in complete shock as he ran to break Rei's fall, in which he did just before she hit the concrete.

"Usagi…" Rei said with anger and confusion as a tear slid down her face. "I don't understand you anymore."

"It's ok…" Wufei said as he let Rei cry on his shoulder and _tried _to soothe her.

'Nothing's alright, none of this mess would have started if we didn't come here…but then I would of never met you, Wufei.' Rei thought as another hot tear fell from her eye and onto Wufei's shirt.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Quatre, what time is it?" Ami asked her blonde boyfriend.  Neither she nor he was shy anymore, since they found each other comforting.

"It is…5:30.  Why do you ask?" Quatre asked as he stared at the girl beside him.

"I promised to meet the girls in our rooms at six.  But I've got half an hour left till I've got to go." Ami said with a smile.

"…petals are getting to me…" Quatre and Ami heard someone mumbling, and turned around to see Usagi.

"Hey Usagi!" The both greeted.

"Hello.  Don't bother me or else you'll pay." She replied coldly as she walked past them. Usually she would tease them about finally being together and saying they were really cute, but nothing.  Qautre looked at Ami and Ami looked at Quatre.

"She's hurt." Quatre said.

"How? I wonder what Rei did this time?" Ami asked as she thought.

"I don't think its Rei…it's something else." Quatre said, as he looked Ami in the eyes.

"Usa…" Ami whispered and looked at the figure walking alone, once cheery and happy, but now…alone and cold.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Yes, the impossible was possible.  Trowa talked.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe how foolish we looked!" Makoto laughed. "Usagi and I were chasing after the same guy, Motoki…he's so dreamy…" Makoto said as she daydreamed of Motoki.  She missed him a lot.

"Makoto…" Trowa said with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked still staring into space.

"Who is this Motoki guy?" Trowa asked with a hint of jealousy.

Makoto then fell back into reality, and sweat-dropped. Dreaming of some other guy when she already had a boyfriend? Shame on her. "Oh…he was a guy who worked at the arcade and yeah, as I said before, me and Usa were totally after him, but that was a long time ago.  THEN we went to his house to cook his dinner since Usa really wanted to learn how to cook, just so she could catch Motoki more, but then we found out he had a girlfriend! Well, I did first but his girlfriend was going to go on this trip, so we decided we could snag him for ourselves, but that didn't work.  Boy, was that ever embarrassing!"

"So…do you still like this guy?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Well I—oh, is someone here jea-lous?" Makoto asked with a grin.  She was going to start laughing anytime.

"No, just curious." Trowa said as he looked away from her.

"Yeah yeah Trowa, I see right through you.  But don't worry, he's no competition he's in Tokyo, miles and miles away from here." 'I'm sure of that.' Makoto thought wisely not to let everything spill and teased Trowa. "And anyways, he's got a girlfriend, I've got a boyfriend.  There is no competition for you!"

"I sure hope not…" He mumbled.

"Heard that!" She giggled and looped her arm through his when she caught site of a blonde haired girl with 'streamers' coming from the buns on her head. "Usa!"

"Good-bye to you." She said as she quickly walked passed Makoto and Trowa also.

"Hey, something big just happened and I want to know." Makoto said sternly as she looked at Usagi's eyes, but they were a dull cerulean blue, not bright like usual. "Usagi, tell me."

"That's what Minako, Rei, and I'm guessing Ami has asked me! Can't you guys just leave me alone? I'm not a baby anymore! I've grown up! Just go away!" Usagi shouted as tears trickled down her face, which was un-noticed by both the stunned Trowa and Makoto since she turned and ran toward her dorm, which was on the right.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked, slightly hurt that her friend yelled at her. "Usagi…you've changed…"

Trowa also noticed this but decided to remain silent.  He didn't know what was going on but Usagi hurt Makoto, which hurt him. [Sap!]

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

'Why must they bother me? I'm not a baby, I may be clutzy at times, but I've changed! I've grown up and learned to accept my role as it is, then why does it hurt so much? Mamoru isn't with you, that's why. Why didn't he wait for me? Mamoru!' Usagi's mind silently screamed as she remembered the red rose petals, wilting and falling, ever so slowly on her night table.  Chibi Usa told her in her dream…

~-*-~

_"Usagi-mama, beware of what the future holds." A little girl with pink hair appeared into the darkness surrounding Usagi._

"Chibi Usa…"

"Beware, you will go through difficult times for this mission, but you must persevere through it all.  You must!" 

"What do you mean?"

"Difficult tasks will be held before you Usagi, you must journey through them or else this whole universe could be changed forever." The pink haired girl said.

"What difficult tasks Chibi Usa? Tell me so I can be prepared."

"I'm sorry mama, I can't." The girl cried. "You will find out.  Watch the rose.  Watch the rose…" 

"That doesn't answer my questions!"

"I'm sorry mama, that's all Setsuna will let me tell you.  Beware of the future, and watch the rose.  The rose will tell you all."

"The rose…what will it tell me?" Usagi asked the pink-haired girl.

"It will tell all.  Compare it to the relationship you have with Mamoru.  You love him, but time will pass and everything will change. Everything…"  
~-*-~

"You were right Chibi Usa, the rose told all.  My work here is done and now I have to go back and make Mamoru love me again!" Usagi whispered as images of the petals falling.  Sure, she knew every normal rose would have died two weeks after the person received it, but the rose Mamoru gave her was the one Tuxedo Mask always had.  It was special, and it wasn't a lethal weapon.  That rose was completely made of their love for each other.  When she loved Mamoru, and when he loved her back.  Now, the rose completely wilted, and all but the last 5 petals remained on the stem. "How could you?" She asked quietly and wiped away the tears on her face.

"How could I what?" A voice cut into her thoughts.

Instead of thinking it was the girls, it was the person she would least expect to come to her. "Heero?"

"You didn't answer my question." He said, still leaning on the wall next do their door to their dorm.

"It's…not about you."

"Then who's it about? This 'Mamoru' guy who's your boyfriend that I've heard so many times about?" Heero asked as he stared at her.

Usagi turned away from Heero's gaze, and wiped the oncoming tears that were sliding down way to fast. "How would you know?"

"Because, it has to be the reason why you're shedding useless tears over him."

"How would you know the feeling of love, Heero? You've never loved anyone in this world!" Usagi snapped.

That hit him hard. She thought he had no feelings, but he did.  His hidden emotions had finally come out of the dark and came back to him when he first met Usagi.  He did a pretty good job of masking them, but temptation always came when the two of them were alone. "How would you know?" He asked coldly again.

"Because, when I looked into your eyes that day when I had my dream, I saw nothing but a cold, hard, block that wouldn't let anything come through.  You're living behind a rock, afraid to come out to see what the earth looks like, and I know that.  You're eyes tell me everything." She yelled.

"No, there is one thing you will never find out now." He said as he glimpsed at her for a second, then walked away.

In that second Usagi saw something different in his eyes, pain and hurt.  Did she do that to him?

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

'Usagi….you don't know me at all, and now you never will.' Heero thought as pain and hurt took over him again, but he masked the feelings and hid behind the rock again, never wanting to see the earth.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"She shoved me off, it wasn't like her!" Minako said as she told the other girls her experience with Usagi this afternoon. "Duo was there with me, he can tell you if you don't believe me!"

"Yeah, she totally pulled a 'Heero' on us." Duo added in.

"I got it way worse than you Minako. Wufei and I were at the park on the grounds and I saw her walking.  I made fun of her and Wufei called her by her name, but we both got no response back." Rei said with sadness. "I went up to her and asked her what was wrong, she yelled at me and pushed me…"

"She pushed you?" Ami and Qautre asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, I almost hit the concrete when Wufei broke my fall." Rei said as she looked at Wufei.

"That wasn't as harsh as what she did to me.  She might of hurt you physically Rei, but she hurt me mentally. Trowa and I were on our way out when we saw Usagi walk onto the second floor. I greeted her, but got no answer from the cheery girl we once knew.  She yelled at me…and told me that she wasn't a baby anymore and she's grown up…" Makoto trailed.

"All Usagi did to me was shrug Quatre and I off; nothing as harsh as you and Rei, but something's wrong with her. At first we thought she had another argument with Rei, but then Qautre said it was more than just an argument." Ami recalled.

"There's one more thing I forgot to mention." Makoto continued, and gained the attention in the room. "Her eyes are different, there not that bright blue anymore, they're like a dull colour. It's like she's lost all hope." 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: HelSo then…how was that? Even though you now know who the couples are, doesn't mean you can't stop reviewing! *Grins* Why else do you think that these things get up so fast?

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	7. Rose Petals Tell All Pt 2

Author's Note: Hey y'all!  Wow! That's a word! Usually, this Microsoft word thing underlines everything that isn't a word and doesn't recognize the thing, right? You guys get that to, eh? It bugs me!

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 7: "Rose Petals tell all Pt. 2"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Now the questions is, what would she lose all hope on?" Minako asked as she thought and one and only single thought came through.  _'That's got to be the reason!'_

"No, I've gone blank." Rei said as she also thought.

"Hey, there's Heero!" Duo said as he spotted his friend walking towards the group in the park. "Yo buddy, what's up?"

"Hn."

"That didn't answer my question." 

"Nothing." Heero said, much more bitterly than usual.

"Yo, that's way to cold for you.  I know, did you have a run-in with Usagi to?"

Heero looked at Duo. "What are you talking about?"

"I said, did you have a run in with Usagi?"

"Why would you want to know?" He asked as he glared at Duo.

"I…because I'm her friend?  That's' not the point, seems to all of us that she gave us the hard shrug and you'll never know, she even pulled a 'Heero' on us!"  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "A 'Heero'?"

"Oh…y'see, that's the glare and 'hn' combo." Duo said as he scratched his head nervously.  Sure, he was the Shinigami, but he didn't want the actual title and he didn't want to die yet, and luckily Heero wasn't in the mood to try and kill Duo. "And anyways, we want to find out what's eating her up."

"I think I know what it is." Heero said coldly as he remembered exactly what Usagi said. _"How would you know the feeling of love Heero? You've never loved anyone in this world!" "Because, when I looked into your eyes that day when I had my dream, I saw nothing but a cold, hard, block that wouldn't let anything come through.  You're living behind a rock, afraid to come out to see what the earth looks like, and I know that.  You're eyes tell me everything." _

"Really? Hey you guys, Heero also had a run-in with her!" Duo yelled back to the group who were sitting under the trees, and that snagged the attention from everyone, especially the girls.  Duo and Heero walked back towards the group and Makoto asked.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing."

"What? As ditzy and clumsy as that girl is, she must of said or done something to you!" Rei stated.

_'She thinks I'm a cold hearted machine.  Wait until they all find out what were really hiding.'_ "I was going back to my dorm when I saw Usagi standing in front of the door, and she seemed to be deep in thought. So I didn't approach her but I watched what she was going to do next.  She mumbled 'how could you?' so I asked her what I did, and she said it wasn't me.  I saw her crying when I said something, and she told me that I wouldn't know since I've never…felt the feeling." Heero finished uneasily.

_'He cares for her! Why didn't I notice?'_ Minako thought as she studied Heero skeptically, who sat beside her.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Yes, doctor, I'm sorry I couldn't do it in the flesh, I'll make sure that I get my hands on the Purity Chalice."

"Relena, you better! This is your last warning! The next time I come back, you better have it!" 

"I'm sure I will." Relena smirked evilly. "I have her two cats, since I have narrowed my suspicions.  I think I know who Sailor Moon is."

"Well, who is she?"

"I've kidnapped two cats, one by the name Luna and the other by the name Artemis.  They both have crescent moons on their foreheads, and I'm guessing that that can only mean that they are the Sailor Scouts guardians.  While I went one day to check if they had fitted in, I saw the two fur balls talking about my mission, and how to try and stop me.  I overheard and kidnapped them, and I suppose they are with you?" Relena asked.

"Of course, you are much better then Kaori Knight, Eugiel and Mimet.  They all failed."

"Well, I told you to hand this all over to me but you didn't listen." Relena retorted. "Anyways, I've narrowed my suspicions to one girl, and she has to be the one."

"Who is this girl?" The voice seemed interested.

"Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"So what did you exactly say to Usagi?" Ami asked.

"I don't think that I should be the one to tell you." Heero said as he eyed Ami.

"Well, spit it out! We need to find out before she does something irreversible!" Rei yelled.

"If you want to know, you go ask her yourself." Was all Heero said.

"Then I think we should all go up and ask her." Makoto suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Minako said as she looked at her friend.

"Why?"

"Because is you think of Usa, she doesn't want a crowd and doesn't like to bother people with her problems I'll go." Minako said as she stood up from her spot.

"I'll go with you!" Rei suggested.

"No, I'm doing this alone." Minako said and then asked. "Right…I need Heero to come with me."

"WHAT?!?!?! HEERO?!?!?!" Duo shouted.

"No, not in that way you dope, I need him to open his door so I can get in.  I know for sure that she wouldn't open the door for me." Minako explained.  The girls were going to argue against Minako, but they knew that wouldn't help since Minako always stuck to her wishes. Heero nodded and followed Minako back to the dorms.

"He better not do anything with her…" Duo growled as he watched his best friend and his girl friend walk away.

"Oh, someone doesn't trust his girlfriend, that's bad!" Rei said as she got off the topic of Usagi's problem.

"I do to." Duo argued back.

"You sure don't sound like it!" Makoto teased.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"So, what did she say to you?" Minako asked as she broke the silence between her and Heero.

"You go find out yourself." Heero said as he tried to avoid the topic.

"Heero, I see right through you." Minako said as she looked at Heero.

"How?"

"I haven't noticed it until today when you were talking about Usagi." Minako laughed as she saw Heero tense up. "My point exactly.  You care about her.  Let your feelings open you up, you seem so dark."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Heero answered coldly.

"I know you do.  I'm not the Goddess of Love for nothing!" Minako said.

" 'Love'? What's love? I've never felt it before."  Heero said coldly.  "I don't deserve any of it."

"Everyone does, and that feeling that your feeling right now in your heart is love." Minako said as she and Heero reached his and Usagi's dorm. He took out the key and unlocked the door, but didn't open it. 

"You better not tell _anyone _about what you just said and what you found out!" Heero warned her and took out his gun. "Or this bullet in my gun will come shooting at your head."

Minako backed away. "I promise! I promise! No need to get hasty here!"

Heero put his gun back; he knew what the consequences for Minako would be if she ever told anyone. "That's good that you got the point.  No wonder Duo likes you, your another version of him." Heero smirked and opened the door.

"Another version of Duo? No way! Thanks Heero." She said and walked quietly into the dorm, and then closed the door.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

_'How did she find out? No one even knew until today.  How could she?' _Heero thought as he walked back to the park.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

_'He so cares about her, he can't deny it.' _Minako thought as she silently walked towards Usagi's room.  "Usagi?" She asked as she knocked on her door.

"Go away." Minako heard a sobbing voice through the door.

"Usa, what happened?" Minako asked through the door.

"Life isn't fair..."

"It never really is Usa." Minako said. "Life has its ups and downs, you gotta live through them.  That's life. Now how about you tell me what's wrong?"

"I…I…"

"Did something happen in the past?" Minako asked.

"It's about Mamoru…" Usagi said as she finally opened the door, eyes puffy and red from crying and she was holding a wilted red rose in which was in the vase she bought.

Minako stared at the rose.  Wasn't this the rose that Mamoru gave her? What's the deal? "What did he…he didn't wait for you?" She asked for she knew that that was the answer.

"Oh Minako! Why does it hurt so much?" Usagi asked as she hugged Minako and she hugged back.

"Usa…you'll get over it." Minako soothed her friend.

"I won't! I barely got over that time he broke up with me against his will, and now I've lost him for good! Minako, we were _destined _to be together!"

"It might have been your destiny as Princess Serenity, but is it your destiny Usagi Tsukino?  You have to make a new one now.  You will always be Sailor Moon and the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and I hope that you will still be Neo-Queen Serenity." Minako said as she led Usagi away from her room and into the kitchen/ family room.

"Then who's my king now?" Usagi demanded as she sat down on the couch.

"That's who you have to find." Minako smiled.

"But it just hurts so much…" Usagi trailed as she thought of the rose.

"Hey, don't sweat it girl. I know everything about love, that's what Sailor Venus is all about!" Minako said as she struck a pose of her as Sailor Venus.

"Minako, where are the others?" Usagi asked as she managed to crack a tiny smile.

"In the park, and they aren't here now because I didn't let them come. Why?"

"I have to go forgive them later.  I'm sorry Minako for yelling at you earlier today, can you ever forgive me?" Usagi asked sincerely as another tear slid down.

"Usa, I would forgive you anyday!  When we go back, you promise to raid the arcade with me and bug Motoki for our absence?" Minako asked with a grin.

"Sure, if we ever go back."

"Don't get al depressed girl.  We will, and we will get Luna and Artemis back!"

"I just don't want to see Mamoru." Usagi sighed as she managed to stop crying for now, but she couldn't crack a smile that reached her eyes yet.

"Ok, first things first.  HOW did you find out?" Minako asked as she plopped down beside Usagi.

"Did you know the rose Mamoru gave me?"

'Yeah…what about it?" Minako asked curiously.

"That rose he gave me was made completely of our love for each other.  When he stopped loving me, it started to wilt.  I just thought it was just like any other rose, but then would any other rose still be alive after 3 months?  Then…" _'Even though she is my scout and protector, I'm not sure if I should tell her.  Yes I can, this thing is over with Mamoru.' _"…Chibi Usa came to my dreams one night and told me to beware of the future, face things as they come to you, and the last thing she said was to watch the rose.  I didn't know what she meant by that, but then just two weeks ago when I saw the rose starting to wilt, I finally understood.  The rose had equaled our love for each other, and since Mamoru has given up, it has started to wilt.  All that is left is its last petals, and then it'll be dead.  Forever." Usagi finished as she sniffled and tried to hold in the oncoming tears. "That's why I have to go back to Tokyo, 20th century! I have to, or else Crystal Tokyo might not be formed!"

"But you can't!" Minako said.

"And why?  There's no one here that loves me like how Mamoru did when we were together.  Nobody cares enough about me here." Usagi argued back. "Why must I stay here if I don't have a reason to?"

            A silence took place and Minako thought.  She didn't want Heero to kill her, but she didn't want Usagi to go back.   Plus if she were to go back, she would break the one who cared for her here.  She would crush his heart. She decided to let things spill. "Usa, you can't go back because we have to complete our mission here and…someone here does care about you, but you'll never find out unless you stay here and seek him out."

"I, what? How can you find out?" Usagi asked as she stared at Minako, hit by what she just said.

"I am the Goddess of Love, how many times do I have to tell you? Anyways, I can sense when people have feelings for each other.  I knew Ami was attracted to Qautre, Rei to Wufei, Makoto to Trowa, but I didn't know who was attracted to me."

"Well, then can you tell me?" Usagi pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry.  It was against his wishes and love will find a way into your heart again.  Just look, and you'll find that guy.  I don't know how long that it will take you to let go of Mamoru, but you'll find this guy in no time. " Minako said encouragingly.

Usagi stared at the wilted rose on the table.  She would hold onto that rose till the day that it completely died. "Whatever you say Minako, but you can't stop me from holding this rose the Mamoru gave me.  It's my last identity of him from what he gave me when we left."

"I won't stop you, cause I can't.  I'm sorry that he was a no good bastard."

"Minako!"

"Hey, you know just as well that that was running through your mind to!" Minako said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, it was but I wasn't going to say it.  I'm not ready to let him go." Usagi said as she stared at the sky.

"Tell the others that I'm alright, I just need some time alone." She said with a sad smile.

"You want to be alone? But _I'm _here." Minako said as she pointed to herself wit her thumb.

"I know, that's the point.  No offense, but when you or anyone else is around, I can't think.  I need this time." Usagi explained.

"I understand.  I'll see you later, ok?" Minako said as she walked toward the door and glanced at the clock and smiled. "Well, I'm guessing the six o'clock meeting for today is cancelled. Take care till I see ya again Usa!" She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door, and Usagi locked it.  Just thinking about not being with Mamoru hurt her…she wasn't ready to move on or let go.  She did a great job of not showing the pain for the past week, but now the walls came tumbling down. "Why does love have to hurt so much?" 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Personally, I loved this chapter, this one and chapter 6!!! Chapter 6 had Heero having emotion and this one had Minako find out the problem and figure Heero's care for Usagi.  I love this and chapter 6!

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	8. Is that REALLY Motoki?

Author's Note: You guys, do I suck THAT bad? Man, I'm going to get all depressed now…*sniffs* Anyways, this goes out to the people who actually read this =) HEY DARLENE! Look what's here? You readin' this? Well, anyways, if you do, can you review at least? LMAO.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 8: "Is that REALLY Motoki?!?"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

'I knew that was the problem all along, I just couldn't tell the others.  Usa has to confess herself, even though it will hurt her very much.' Minako thought as she walked to the park to join the others. 'I hope Heero doesn't kill me! I mean, I said someone cares for her but I didn't say it was him.  I don't want to die yet!'

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

'I hurt, and I made the others hurt, especially Heero.  I mean, I yelled at him and accused him of being a cold-hearted guy.  Well, he is a little cold-hearted, but that's just because I haven't figured him out yet.' Usagi thought as she went back into her room and stared at the rose.  Then she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.  'I'm so tired…I think all that crying made me like this…'

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"So Duo, how are you and Minako doing?  Has she stopped her cute guy searching yet?" Makoto asked with a genuine smile.

"She what?" Duo exclaimed.

"Oh, her usual thing.  She hunts for hot guys!" Rei added in carelessly.

"I should hold her off for now." Duo smirked.

"Hold me off from what?" Minako chimed in as she stepped in beside Duo.

"Nothing Minako, Rei and Mako are just teasing Duo." Ami explained.

"Teasing him about what?" Minako asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Rei and Makoto smiled nervously.

"Duo…" Minako said as she faced Duo with an 'I-want-to-know' face.

"…What?" He asked.

"What were they talking about?"

"They were talking about you—" Duo was stopped by his own braid being stuck in his mouth so he obviously stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Duo, sometimes you have to learn to just not say anything, alright?" Rei asked as she glared at Duo, and he immediately nodded his head in fear.

Minako placed her hand on Rei's shoulder. "Rei…"

Rei stared up at Minako's face and she knew she was in trouble. "Um, yeah?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?????????"

Rei stood her ground, and almost went deaf.  Duo cracked up after he took his braid out of his mouth and Ami and Quatre couldn't help but laugh.  Usually it was the other way around.  Trowa and Wufei just looked at each other and shrugged, then back at Rei and Minako.

"WELL?"

"Minako, lower your voice, a person can go deaf because of your yelling."

"I want to KNOW!"

"We didn't say that much about you, just that you go hunting for hot dudes." Makoto spilled as she stepped back every so often.

"That's it?" Minako asked curiously as she glanced around the group.

"Of course Minako, we would never lie to you!" Rei answered with a large smile.

"Oh…I thought it was something big, like I had a stalker or something." Minako said as she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, if you were getting stalked, Shinigami here would protect you anytime, anywhere!" Duo said as he placed an arm over Minako's shoulder.

"Wow, I've got a personal bodyguard!" Minako said as she wrapped her arm around Duo's waist.

"Phew." Makoto and Rei said as they sat down.

"Hey, where's Heero?" Minako asked as she looked at the group.

"Why do you ask?" Duo asked as he raised an eyebrow at Minako, suspecting she had something going on with Heero.

"Because I remember that he left like, half an hour ago from his dorm while I was talking to Usa."

"He hasn't come back yet." 

_'We have to find him…I've so got to set him and Usa up somehow!' _Minako schemed.

"Hey, isn't that him over there on the other side of the pond?" Ami asked as she spotted a boy sitting under a tree on the other side of the pond.

"Yeah, that's Heero." Quatre said as he looked at the boy.

"HEY HEERO, COME OVER HERE WOULD YA?" Minako screamed as loud as she could, and Heero heard her. "Was that loud enough?"

"Well, he's walking over here now, so I'm guessing that was loud enough Minako." Ami replied.

Minako ran to Heero and grinned. "Hey Heero, thinking about something or _someone_?" 

Heero glared back at her. "Mind your own business."

"Just trying to help you out. Anyways, when you get back to your dorm you _better_ not glare at Usagi, she's really fragile, as you have noticed. Also, if she starts crying, can you at least try to clam her down or comfort her?" 

"Maybe."

"You will, you repeat me!" Minako demanded.

"Fine." Heero said as he glared back at her.

"Glad you see things my way." She smiled proudly and walked back to the group.

"Minako, you never told us what was wrong with Usagi." Rei asked.

"I didn't, did I? Well, I can't."  
"You better tell us now or else!"

"I can't, its not my problem, you should figure it out yourselves."

"Ok, I've narrowed it down to 2: number one is something's up with Mamoru and number two is that she…" Makoto listed and looked at Minako's smile, which changed into a frown.

"Something _did _happen with her and Mamoru? No way! Minako, are you sure?" Makoto questioned.

"My lips are sealed." 

"That is the problem with Usagi, you can tell when she's happy, which is most of the time, and when she's sad.  She's sad, Minako, and she's weeping over Mamoru now, isn't she?" Ami asked.

"I didn't say anything." 

"How did she find out? I mean it's impossible to find out…" Rei trailed.

"Ask her yourself, and anyways, she's says she sorry for treating you guys like how she treated you.  She's sincerely sorry." Minako answered. "If you want more details, you go ask her yourself, end of story."

"Minako, spill the whole story." Rei said.

"Rei, don't force Minako to tell you, I don't think Usagi would like that." Ami told Rei.

"Yeah, as much as I want to find out, you can't push her." Makoto agreed.

"Why am I always defeated?" Rei asked to no one. "Hey, is it just me or does that guy sort of look like-"

"Motoki? Is it REALLY him?" Minako asked as she stared at the back of a tall blonde boy.

"Wait just a minute, just _who _is this Motoki guy?" Dou asked with jealousy and got not answer from the girls.

"He's a guy from Tokyo, where the girls used to live." Trowa answered.

"How did you—"  
"Makoto told me." 

"Is he a threat?" Duo asked for everyone [guys.]

"I don't know." 

"Well, let's just wait and see guys." Quatre said as he turned his attention back to a smiling Ami.

"You guys, this can't be! How'd he get here?" Rei asked.

"I don't know but I want to go find out." Makoto said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, I'm in." Minako said. "I wonder if he started an arcade here. I miss that the most."

"Let's go!" Rei and Ami said and the girls ran towards the blonde boy.

"MOTOKI!" Makoto and Minako yelled as they ran towards the boy first while Rei and Ami just walked.

"Ami, we don't know them." 

"Yeah, I think you're right on that." Ami and Rei sweat-dropped.

"Hm?" the blonde boy turned around, and was definitely confused.

"Motoki?" The brunette and blonde girl asked.

"Hey, I'm not this Motoki guy that you're talking about but I am single." He winked at Minako and Makoto.

"He _winked _at Minako!" Duo said as he rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, I'm going to teach that guy a lesson…" Secretly, Trowa was thinking the same as Duo, but kept his anger in.

"Keep the rage in check Maxwell." Wufei said as he, Qautre and Heero were watching what would happen next.

"What the hell? Buzz off jerk." Makoto said. " You are definitely not Motoki."

"Sorry to hit you hard boy, but me and my friend are _taken._" Minako laughed.

"By who? I bet I can beat you're dumb ass boyfriends up." The guy sneered.

Minako and Makoto shook their heads. "'Fraid not, 'cause I bet that you wouldn't last a second with them." Minako said proudly as she shook her index finger at him.

"What are they doing? That guy isn't Motoki at all! Motoki was a nice and gentle guy, this guy's just a jerk." Rei whispered to Ami since they were only a couple feet away from the guy.

"I don't know." 

"Well, who are they?"

"Really? You still want to find out?" Makoto asked with a smirk.

"Of course I do." 

"They are right over there." Minako answered as she pointed to the group of four curious boys and the other one just standing with his friends.

"Which one?" 

"The one with the braid, Duo Maxwell."

"…And the other guy with brown hair, green eyes. Trowa Barton."

"Well then…" The guy said as he nervously scratched his head.  He could _never_ beat those guys as much as he wanted to.

"You scared yet boy?" Minako and Makoto laughed.

"Hey, I just forgot that I had to meet my friend. Catch you girls later!" He said as he ran off.

"Much later! It was nice to meet you!" Minako chimed as she waved to the back of the running boy.

Rei and Ami joined their friends. "I think I missed something." Ami said.

"What exactly happened?"

"A little bribery from ours truly." Makoto smiled.

"Really? I just saw him wink, get all worked up, then shrink back and then run off like any coward would." 

"Exactly it." Minako smiled.

"I get your point.  He wanted to challenge Duo and Trowa cause he thought he was Mr. Macho, then found out that they were your boyfriends, then acted really cowardly and ran off."

"That's right." Makoto said, and the boys walked towards them.

"I miss Motoki…he always listened to me when I told stories about Artemis and when Usa would embarrass herself. I miss him, I miss the arcade, and I miss the races with Usa!" Minako cried. "I remember one day I was telling him about Usa, and I didn't know she walked right through the door and he and I were laughing our heads off when she exploded.  Then we raced each other, and he said to us, 'please keep the road rage in check'." Minako finished with laughter.

"That was the day when we met Haruka and Michiru! I remember…that was embarrassing." Rei blushed as she thought back to the moment.

"You can say that again." Makoto thought. "Who's fault was it anyway?"

"What happened?" Qautre asked Ami since she was the one who wasn't thinking of the day they first met this Haruka person.

"When?"

"Now."

"Nothing much, the same usual jerks guys can act like." Ami replied.

"Oh." 

"Not me, I remember we met at the temple and Usa and Minako here were late.  And then, we were back at the arcade and we saw Haruka and Michiru, and that's when we discovered the secret.  It was Minako's fault." Rei said as she pointed at Minako.

"Me?"

"Yeah, Usagi told me she was going to make it on time but passed the arcade and saw you there.  Then she saw you looking at Haruka and you made her—"

"Enough!" Minako shouted. "Let's just forget that whole experience, ok? Thank you!"

"Whatever you say Minako, you stalked _her_." Rei smirked.

"_HER?_" The pilots asked as they stared at Minako, and she glared back at Rei.

"Y'see, we have this _friend _named Haruka, and she dresses like a guy.  So, I made a common mistake and thought she…was…a...guy, and did what every girl would..." [Ha ha! Sorry, inside joke *coughs*]

"_Stalk _them?" Duo asked his girlfriend.

"I just wanted to find if 'he' was single when I thought that she was a guy cause our other friend, Michiru, we thought that she was 'his' girlfriend, and yeah…" Minako blushed.

"Did you stalk me?" Duo asked with curiosity.  If she did, she might have found out his and the guys secret.

"No silly, I saw enough of you already."

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?" Duo frowned.

"It's very good! I didn't stalk you, and anyways, Makoto, I heard that you followed Motoki home and _tried _to secure Rita's decision of going on that Africa thing."

Makoto was stunned. "Uh…well, it was for a good reason, I made him dinner and tried to teach him how to cook."

"Oh _really?_"

"Hey, we were out here for an hour and a half, it's seven thirty now, how about I make dinner for us?"

"Sounds great!" Duo smiled happily.

"Alright, let's go." Makoto said as she took Trowa's hand and lead them up to her and Minako's dorm.

"I'll go get Usa, k?" Rei said.

"Ok, I'm not sure if she wants to come though, but you can try."

"Yeah yeah." 

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Very good Relena.  Now have you figured out the other sailor scouts yet?"

"I am not sure if they are them, but I suspect that the other scouts are Ami Mizuno; Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino; Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino; Sailor Jupiter and last but not least, Minako Aino; Sailor Venus."

"Yes, very good Relena.  Strike an attack on them soon, when they have not transformed yet.  I will give you power before you strike."

"Thank you Pharaoh." Relena bowed.

"Very well.  I will be back, and that will be the time you attack."

"Yes, Pharaoh." She bowed and the one named 'Pharaoh' was gone.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Man…how was THIS one? Good/Bad? Suck/SUPER suck? Man, you guys, I GOTTA know for this to continue. If your one of those readers who read but DON"T review, I hope you review for me! *I know, I used to do that, NOT anymore though!*  Y'see…reviews are VERY important, LMAO. Who am I trying to be here? Please do not ask…just go and click that 'submit review' and I'll be happy.

                        [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	9. Strike Pt 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for those reviews! =D I'm so happy, that's why this is out so fast! Er…but this may be one of those 'not-making-any-sense' chapters since…well…u read and I'll continue this at the bottom…__

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 9: "Strike Pt. 1"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Odango Atama, wake-up!"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at Rei and said groggily. "What time is it?"

"7:45. I came here 15 minutes ago and it took me that long to wake you up!" 

"Oh, sorry." Usagi said as she sat up and stifled another yawn. "How'd you get in?"

"As if you didn't know, you have a roommate who also has a key to open the door?"

"Oh right, I'm so stupid."

"I don't blame you, after what you found out.  Mamoru didn't wait for your return?"

Usagi looked away from Rei and answered. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm sorry, I hope you feel better after what I have to say."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Makoto is cooking your favourite dinner!" Rei smiled as she tried to cheer Usagi up.

"Really? She's cooking………!" [Fill in Usagi's favourite food.]

"Yeah. So, you coming or what?" Rei grinned.

"Of course I am." Usagi jumped out of her bed and dressed while Rei walked out of her room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, but come in for a sec."

"Ok, I'm in." Rei said as she closed the door.

"By any chance is Heero in here?" 

Rei rose and eyebrow up and asked, "Yeah, of course he is, why?"

"Damn! He's the one person I don't want to see now.  I kind of yelled at him and said something I didn't mean to say to him." Usagi said as she looked to the floor.

"Well, then what did you say?" 

"I said he was heartless and that he never loved anyone before, that's why he couldn't understand the feeling I felt when I kind of burst out crying. Then, I looked into his eyes and they looked hurt with pain, and I think I caused him that pain. Oh Rei, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to push you, it's just that I just didn't feel like seeing anyone and you were there with Wufei in my way, I am so sorry!" Usagi apologized as she hugged Rei.

"Even though that did hurt, I forgive you.  I know you would never get mad unless it was something important." Rei hugged back.

"Thanks so much Rei!  I am so sorry!" Usagi apologized again, then smiled. "C'mon, let's go before Duo eats everything!" She grabbed Rei's hand and ran out of the dorm, but greeted Heero. "Hi Heero, let's go!"

He nodded and followed the excited blonde and the tired Rei.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"When will it be done?"

"I give it another 20 minutes Duo, if you're that hungry, there are some cookies in the jar over there." Makoto pointed towards the jar. 

"Thanks!" Duo thanked the cook as he grabbed the jar and brought it to the others, who were watching an old TV show.

~Knock Knock~

"I bet you that that's Rei, Usa, and Heero!" Minako said happily as she walked towards the door with a cookie in her mouth and another in her hand, and opened the door.

"Hey guys! Usa, you came!"

"Thanks Minako." Usagi said as she eyed the cookie, took it and ran towards the others.

Minako ran after Usagi. "That was MINE, Usagi!  Get your own!"

Heero walked after Minako and sat on a chair and Rei smiled and closed the door. _'I'm glad that she's back to her old self now.'_

"USAGI!"

"Minako, there's a whole entire jar waiting right in front of you." Usagi explained as she ducked behind the closest person, Duo.

"Still, that was _mine, _so hands off!" Minako glared.

"No, get your own." Usagi glared back.

"Hey ladies, no need to fight!" Duo suggested, but was answered with a push by both girls.

"You stay out of this!"  Minako and Usagi shouted as they pushed Duo to the ground.

"This is better then the TV show!" Quatre laughed at the two girls, and Ami blushed.

"Hand it over." Minako said as she stuck out her hand.

"Ok, ok…here." Usagi said as she sighed in defeat.

"Thank you! Nice doing business with you!" Minako answered as she took a bite out of the cookie, which only _had _one bite left of it. Minako then helped Duo up from the ground. "Sorry 'bout that, but sometimes Usa's a real pig."

"Sometimes?" Rei filled in.

"Oh no, here we go again." Ami said.

"I am not a pig Rei!" Usagi argued back.

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"DINNER!!!" Makoto yelled over Rei and Usagi, and Usagi rushed to the table.

"Mako! Thanks!"

"For what?" Makoto asked as she laid down the last dish.

"For making my favourite meal!"

"Oh, no problem Usa, anything to cheer you up."

"Yes, I didn't even study today Usa." Ami said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were all to worried about you." Rei filled in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, and I'm really sorry to everyone, on how I treated you guys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Usagi said as she looked at each and every one of her friends, Heero included.

"Hey, that's alright. I mean you've been with him for how long? Oops, I'm sorry, just reminding you about him more, eh?" Minako asked the person beside her.

"No, that's ok.  I had a good nap and I thought about him and the things we did together, but I think I can move on someday soon." Usagi smiled at Minako. 

"That's great then!"

"What's even greater is if we dig in!" Usagi said with a wide smile.

"I totally agree with Usagi!" Duo smiled as he and her had the same look on, then went right to the food.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Mako sure knows how to cook!" Usagi said with a smile as she patted her very full stomach.

"Hn."

"Can I make you say anything else?" Usagi asked Heero.

"Hn."

"That would be a no, right?" 

Heero nodded his head.

"Heero, I'm sorry about the way I acted.  I think I hurt you the most out of all the others.  I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, I would never understand the feeling of pain." Heero answered as he turned away from Usagi's gaze.

"But I saw it in your eyes! I saw something different, and that would have been the pain and hurt! I'm sorry Heero, can you just forget the things I said to you today?"

"I would if I could."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Heero spun around and grabbed Usagi by the shoulders. "You're different form any other person I've met, you make me feel different!  You make me feel all these emotions that are coming back to me, which I have locked out of my life since I could remember! I am the perfect soldier!" Heero finished, and let go of the startled Usagi. "Sorry. Forget everything I just said."

Usagi kept her gaze on Heero.  She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Is it...is it true?"

"What?" Heero asked as he turned around with his famous death glare.

"You care for me…"

"I never said I cared for you, I said that you're _different_."

Usagi finally looked away from Heero. "Why didn't I see it before?  I kept on thinking that I loved Mamoru, but I knew I felt something from you that I haven't felt before.  I think I helped make the rose wilt…I'm sorry Heero, I was just pretending.  I knew there was something special about you since the day I met you!" Usagi exclaimed and grabbed hold of Heero's upper arms. 

"You're just saying that." He said as he glared at her even harder. [that possible?]

"No, I mean it Heero! Please listen to me!" Usagi pleaded as she started to tear up. 

" I don't believe you and I never will. Now let go." Heero said firmly and Usagi let go, and he walked back to his room and closed the door.

"Heero, I meant it." Usagi whispered into the air as she walked back to her room.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

            A week passed by, and still Heero and Usagi had nothing-official going on.  She was more attracted to him then ever since she found out that she had 'pretended' to love Mamoru the whole time.

A week then turned into a month, and Usagi was worried.  She had changed the fate of her future, and now she couldn't turn back. _'Was this what Chibi Usa was talking about? Did she know that this was going to happen?'_ Usagi thought as she bumped into a very familiar boy. 

"Oww...watch were your going! Heero?" She complained, but as she looked up, she blushed as she met a very familiar pair of Prussian blue eyes. "Heero! I'm sorry." 

"Watch where _you're_ going next time." He said harshly as he continued his walk.  He didn't take the time to look back at Usagi who had a look of hurt clearly read in her eyes. _'Why am I doing this to her? Because you're stubborn Heero Yuy, and you will not give into the prey.  But I want the prey, stupid conscious.'_

_'Usagi, you're such a clutz! I thought you changed from the 20th century, guess I haven't.' _Usagi thought as she watched Heero walk away until he was out of site.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Pharaoh appeared in front of the pacifist princess.

"Pharaoh!" Relena bowed down.

"You will strike today!"

"Today?" Relena asked. "Why?"

"Yes, and you will reveal the sailor scouts."

"Ok, then where's your half of the deal?" Relena smirked.

"Would you just hold on? I'm gathering energy for you." The shadow said as he concentrated on a dark energy shaped in a star. "Take this, this should be enough to get rid of the sailor scouts."

"Thank you Pharaoh. I will do as you please, master." Relena replied as she held her hand out for the energy to reach her, and when it did, she felt the power surge through her body and her eyes flickered from blue to a dark violet, when it finally stayed dark violet.

"Thank you for releasing me, that pacifist princess was to weak to fight in her present form." Relena smiled wickedly.

"You know your mission, now go."

"Don't need to tell me, I already know." Relena bowed then disappeared in a wisp of mist.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

 "Uh!! I'm going to be late!" Usagi shouted down the halls as she rushed towards her pacifism classroom since Relena wanted to see her.

"Usagi?" Ami asked as she noticed the blonde girl.

"Ami? You got in trouble to?"

"No Odango Atama, I don't know what's going on but Relena called all of us here."

"Yeah, us to." Duo added in.

"That's weird, then where's Relena." Minako asked.

"I'm right here." Relena said as she walked into the classroom and locked the door.

"Uh, why are you locking the door?" Makoto asked.

"Because what I need to tell you now is very important, and no one must know." 

"Sounds good to me." Usagi answered with a smile.

_'I don't trust that girl.' _Rei thought as she looked at Relena.  She was different, again.  She felt the same hatred and darkness radiating from her since that day in the classroom.

Relena turned to look at Rei and her eyes flashed dark violet, then back to her blue. "Why don't you trust me Rei?"

Rei gasped. She couldn't read minds, could she?

"Rei…" Wufei questioned as he looked to the raven haired-girl beside him.

"Stay away from her." Rei warned.

"What's up Rei, it's not like you." Usagi asked curiously.

"That's not Relena…" Rei said, and everyone was confused.

"What do you mean that's not Relena.  She's right in front of us in flesh and blood!" Duo exclaimed.

"That's not her, you've got to trust me." Rei said as she looked at Duo.

"Duo, don't say anything." Quatre told his friend and he shut-up.

Relena laughed. "Right as always, Mars."

Rei and the girls gasped.  The boys were really confused. How would she know?

"I'm not Relena, I'm just using her body since I am only a spirit since Sailor Moon defeated me last time." 'Relena' glared at Usagi, and then turned her attention back to the others.

"What? I'm lost, the sailor scouts aren't here." Duo said.

Wufei nodded. "That's right, the baka's right, they're not here in this room."

"Who are you?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Thank-you for asking.  I am the revived again, Mistress 9!" The Mistress said as her hair grew longer [same colour as Relena's though] and touched the floor and her clothes changed into a dark red dress. "We cannot fight here, let me change this so it looks a bit darker!" The Mistress said as she changed the scenery, and the classroom turned into another dimension, which was a dark, gloomy one. [Like DBZ, when Goku fights that monster in the Majin Buu series.]

"Ah, it's all dark!" Usagi exclaimed as she jumped up when Ami put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are all soldiers, I know of that." The Mistress smiled. "Welcome, to where I have been locked up this whole time, waiting to get my hands on the Purity Chalice that Sailor Moon has possession of!"

"You'll never get it from her, Sailor Moon's a strong person and warrior!' Makoto said.

"Really? I guess I have to push you for her to give it to me then, huh? Feel my power!" Mistress 9 said as she shot an energy blast made of completely negative energy, which hit them all.

"Ahh!" They screamed.  The guys had no clue what was happening, except protect the girls they cared about. 

"Minako, you alright?" Duo asked as he got off Minako.

"Duo? You shouldn't of!" Minako said as she hugged Duo close to her. "Mistress 9, you'll pay for hurting the one's I care about!"

The other girls did the same with the one they loved, but Heero got off Usagi and looked away from her and stared at his friends. '_Who is this Mistress 9? How come the doctors didn't mail us about this mission?'_

Heero thought as he looked at Mistress 9.

"Will you reveal yourself now, or was that not enough?" Mistress 9 mocked.

The girls looked at each other and the one they loved, but in that small amount of time, the girls got hit with an even stronger energy blast.

"AHH! That's enough!" Usagi shouted to Mistress 9, which got the attention of everyone. "You want Sailor Moon and her scouts, you got them!"

"What?" Quatre asked.

"Stay down." Ami told him as she stood up along with the other girls.  Usagi and the girls took out their transformation brooch/sticks, and the guys couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

            Two seconds later, the sailor scouts stood proudly before Mistress 9 and the ex-Gundam Pilots.

"What the hell is going on here?" Duo asked the question that was on the other pilots' minds.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Er…so here I am again! This was a fast moving chapter, so THAT'S why it was one of those 'not-making-any-sense' chapters…but yeah…sorry if it didn't make sense!!! Well, hope you guys go click on that review button and tell me what you think about it!

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	10. Strike Pt 2

Author's Note: Hey there peoples! Ok…I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense =S…but anyways…here it is. Er…I think you guys might get mad at me! *eep!*

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 10: "Strike Pt. 2"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"What the hell is going on here?" Duo asked the question that was lingering on everyone's mind.

"Mistress 9, I will defeat you here and now!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You've tortured my life before by taking Chibi Usa away and stealing her pure heart to make you revived, but this time you can't do that since Chibi Usa's not here, but I do have one thing I am looking for."

"I do to, the Purity Chalice!"

"I'm looking for my friends, Luna and Artemis. Hand them over."

"Not until you hand over the Chalice!" Mistress 9 yelled back.

"Never." Sailor Moon answered.

"Then you won't get your little cat friends back either!" Mistress 9 smiled as she snapped her fingers, and there were Luna and Artemis lying on the floor, looking as if they've been tortured.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"Artemis!" Sailor Venus ran forward to get them, but was thrown back by the electric barrier that was placed around them. "Uhh!" Sailor Venus shouted in pain as she was thrown back.

"Minako/Venus!" Duo shouted, full of worry.

"You ok?" Jupiter asked as she helped Sailor Venus up.

"Ouch, that hurt but I've been through way worse." She replied as she stood up.

"Set them free!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Chalice?"

Sailor Moon was about to surrender the chalice when Luna awoke. 

"Sailor Moon…Usagi…"

"Luna?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No matter what, don't surrender…the chalice...you save this world with it...then come find us." Luna whispered since she was very weak from the torture that she and Artemis went through.

"Luna…"

"Silence cat!" Mistress 9 shouted as she threw Luna against a wall.

"LUNA!" Sailor Moon shouted as she went to pick up the limp cat.

"Everything will be fine…don't worry about me…"

"How can't I?  You are the one who made me into Sailor Moon and has taught to me to face my enemies, you can't just leave me now, I've come so far!" Sailor Moon teared.

"Don't worry…Usagi, I will…be back…in the…past life…" Luna whispered as she disappeared into thin air.

"Luna, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Sailor moon shouted as she cried over Luna. "Mistress 9, you've pushed the strings to far this time."

"I know, I'll do whatever I can to get that chalice." She laughed, but hadn't heard Sailor Mercury's attack coming.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted as she shot her water attack straight at Mistress 9.

Mistress 9 turned around, just in time so she couldn't block the attack that was aimed at her, which froze her in place.

"You got her!" Mars said happily.

"No, I didn't.  I don't have enough power to freeze her, she'll crack herself open anytime." Mercury said as she stared at the frozen Mistress 9, who was slowly cracking the ice around her.

"This is my chance. Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said as she threw her attack at the Mistress, but managed to help crack the ice wider for her. "Oh no, I'm sorry Mercury!"

"No, that's not good, we have to distract her somehow and get Sailor Moon to destroy her with her scepter."

"That sent a chill down my spine Mercury, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to stay in there?" Mistress 9 cackled. "Here's a taste of my awesome power, ha!!!" Mistress 9 summoned another energy blast, but it headed straight for Mercury.

"Watch out!" Quatre shouted to Mercury, but it was to late.  It hit her dead on; she flew back and landed right in Quatre's lap. "Mercury, Ami, speak to me!"

"That hurt…" She whispered, "Watch out…she's powerful…if anything happens to me, protect Sailor Moon…"

"Don't say that!" Quatre said to her in a harsh and concerned tone.

"I don't know…if I can make it…or not…"

"Please, don't leave me…" 

"I'm sorry Qautre…don't…forget me…" Mercury said as she closed her eyes and took her last breath, then all the pain stopped.

"Mercury!" The other scouts shouted, and Mars lost her temper.

"What the hell are you trying to do anyways? Trying to kill us off one by one and make Sailor Moon surrender?"

"Of course, that was the original plan, but you were never meant to find out."

"You can't kill us off now since we know your true intentions, and Sailor Moon will never surrender the Chalice, she never has surrendered, and never will start to!"

"That's what you think, I'll push her until she does."

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars called her attack, but Mistress 9 easily swatted the rings of fire away.

"How could she?" Mars asked in surprise.

Mistress 9 smirked. "You never learn, do you? I am more powerful than all of you!!!" She yelled and shot at Mars, which fell to the ground.

"Ow, good, but not enough to put this warrior out of commission!" Mars yelled back from where she lay.

Mistress 9 arched and eyebrow at Mars. "Is that so?"  
Mars got up from where she fell and stood back up. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Mistress 9. And anyways, what are you planning to do with the chalice, that is IF you get it."

"I will plan on bringing this world into the deadly silence, of which I couldn't of done in the past because of Sailor Moon." She glared, "And the other sailor scouts, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and the most deadly of all, Sailor Saturn. Now you don't have your friendly allies here to help you in this time, so you will be defeated once and for all!"

"That's what you think, but the five of us have defeated a whole lot more enemies, like Queen Beryl, she was the enemy in our past in the Silver Millennium and we defeated her in out time again, then there was the Negamoon family with Prince Diamond, then there was you and your happy troopers." Venus said with a grin.

"Yes, but there was also another addition to your little group.  He wasn't a sailor scout, if I remember correctly, he was the prince of the earth." Mistress 9 smiled and looked at Sailor Moon, and she had a shocked expression on her face. "His name was Prince Endymion, also known as Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask, ally of the sailor scouts."

"Wha-? Usagi's ex was in this whole messed up thing to? Is it just me, or are you guys lost to?" Duo asked the others and got no reply.

"How would you know?" Sailor Moon shouted back to Mistress 9.

"I know all.  I have been around since forever, Serenity." She smirked. "I know that Crystal Tokyo may not exist now, since you and Endymion have broken up, even though your destinies were intertwined with one another."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is Princess, and you know very well that I am right.  That brat of yours will _never _be formed!"

"What?" Quatre asked as he lifted his tear-stained face up and still held Ami's dead body in his lap.

"Ok, now I'm super lost."

"I don't think we should be here." Trowa said quietly.

"Yeah, then how are we supposed to get out of this darkness?" Wufei asked.

Heero nodded his head and kept his eyes on Sailor Moon. "Hn…we're stuck until they defeat this Mistress."

Sailor Moon looked at Mistress 9, soaking in each and every one of her words. "That's not true…"

"Sailor Moon, don't believe her, she's just saying that, Chibi Usa will be born." Sailor Venus said reassuringly.

Sailor Moon turned her head towards her comrade and cried. "No, she's right, because of my mistake, Chibi Usa won't even be alive!  All the times I spent with her, it wasn't enough.  My life without that pink-haired spore won't be the same!!" 

"Sailor Moon, now's not the time to be thinking of other things!  If you want to patch things up, we've got to keep our focus on Mistress 9!!! SHE is why Chibi Usa might not be born!!" Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon turned her eyes and looked at Mars. "You're right…she is the reason my life has been so messed up!  This is all your fault!"

"That's right, now keep pushing, and I'll push back to get that Chalice." Mistress 9 whispered.

"We can't spare you yet, Sailor Moon.  You're our last resort to beat this bit—" Sailor Jupiter said, then covered her mouth. "Yeah, you're the only one who has the strength to beat her, so save it up! I'll attack."

"But then you'll get hurt!" Sailor Moon said as she faced Jupiter.

"That's alright, I'm tough, I can take it." She smiled. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!!" 

"Not enough." Mistress 9 said and absorbed the energy into her hand that had a black star on it. "One for one, eh Jupiter?" She smirked and threw Jupiter's attack back at her.

"Ah, she absorbed all the energy in my attack!" Jupiter shouted as she was hit with her own attack.

"Jupiter!" The rest of the scouts and Trowa shouted as Trowa and Sailor Moon ran towards her.

"She's stronger than before, way stronger…Sailor Moon, take care..." Jupiter whispered as she laid her head back onto Trowa's chest. [He picked her up, ok?]

"Makoto…" Trowa said as a tear fell onto her body.

Sailor Moon shook Jupiter's shoulders, but that didn't help. She was gone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing as I wish."

"Stop! You're hurting and killing my friends, I can't take it anymore! I can't go on without them."

"Oh, yes you can.  I will stop as long as you give me the Chalice."

"Fine, I will!" Sailor Moon shouted back as she placed her hands in front of her brooch, and a golden cup started to materialize, but then she was cut off from her concentration.

"Coward! What do you think you're doing?" Mars shouted as she slapped Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon placed her hand over her stinging cheek, and looked back at Mars. "I'm surrendering."

"You can't!  that will be exactly like that time with the Cassenian Blossom and Ferio. You can't just hand that over! Our life and this future will be in total darkness!!!" Mars shouted. [That how you spell them?]

"I can't…I don't want to see you guys hurt."

"To late." Mistress 9 whispered as she observed the scene before her, and shot an energy blast at Mars, and no one had seen it.

"That's great that you care about us, but now's not the time to surrender! Fight till the--uh." Mars started, but didn't finish since she was hit in the back and was now slamming her way to the wall.

"Mars!"

"Fight till…the end…" She said her last words and she closed her eyes, Wufei beside and holding her limp body.

"Onna…Rei…Mars…" Wufei replied as he tried to keep his anger and sadness inside.

"I can't take it! I can't take it!" Sailor Moon shouted as she shook her head.

Sailor Venus was also weeping, but tried not to make it obvious. "Keep your cool.  Focus on destroying that bitch from hell up there, and then we'll find a way to wake the others up, alright?"

"You don't understand, they're gone, I can't fight without them."

Sailor Venus gaped at Sailor Moon. "Excuses me, the Goddess of Love and Sailor soldier of Venus is still standing in front of you!"

"I'm sorry, but she's going to destroy you like how she destroyed the others!"

"No, I'll show you Sailor V is made of tough stuff, remember how you used to idolize me?  I can be that idol and top fighter again, watch me! Venus Love Chain Encircle!!" She shouted.

"You know you can't beat me with some stupid chain."

"It's stronger than ever, since this room is filled with love and care for our fallen soldiers." Venus shouted back.

"You know you can never beat me." Mistress 9 shouted as she was eyeing the chain that was headed for her. "I can swap it away!"

Venus smirked. "Don't think so, I wasn't heading for you're whole body, I was heading for that black star on your wrist, where all you energy blasts come from!"

"Huh?" Mistress 9 questioned and before she knew it, the chain hit her star and caused her pain. "Argh!"

"Got'cha!" Sailor Venus smiled, but didn't know what was heading for her.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: I TOLD you that you would get mad…ahaha…its so angst-ish, y'know. Well, I want your opinions, what do YOU think?

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	11. Help is Here

Author's Note: AH! *cries* You guys _think _I'm trying to kill them off?!?! Now why would I ever do such a nasty thing like that? [Ahaha…] Ok, I'm not evil, they will somehow be brought back to life, somehow they will…thanks for the reviews and the /critism/. Oh well, thanks anyway for that, oops! I guess I spelt 'Fiore's' name wrong [haha…oops] my bad! =P Was thinking of something else there!

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 11: "Help is Here"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Alright, Sailor V rocks!" Duo cheered as his full attention was on Sailor Venus.

She turned around with a wink and said to Duo. "Why, thank you!"

"VENUS, WATCH OUT!" Sailor Moon screamed as she watched a fine, black energy blade shoot from Mistress 9's star, as it made its way to Venus. She turned around and saw the tiny blade coming straight at her, but she didn't have enough time to run out of the way.  She was hit in the chest, fell down on her knees, and her face showed her excruciating pain. [BIG word for me.]

Sailor Moon ran to her last comrade, and hugged her. "Venus, Venus, don't go!"

Sailor Venus looked at her leader and princess through blurred eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful.  Don't cry over us Usa, we know you can defeat her."

"No, I can't!" Sailor Moon cried.

"You so can girl…we believe…in you…" 

"You can't!"

"I'll join the others…we'll be watching over you…"

"Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Use the chalice, but you mustn't give it up, do not surrender over to Mistress 9…" Venus said as she coughed up blood.

"Minako…" Duo said as he got up from where he was and quickly ran to her, tears falling to the ground.  

"Usagi…Sailor Moon…Serenity, promise me you won't give the chalice up?" Venus asked her leader.

Sailor Moon looked away from her last friend, fellow protector and warrior. "I don't think I can keep that promise…"

"Please Usagi." Venus asked as her tears fell to the ground.

"Minako, don't leave me!" Duo shouted as he picked her up and laid her in his lap.

"Duo…" She whispered, and a set of fresh new tears made its way to the floor. She breathed her last breathe with pain, and whispered. "Don't forget me Duo…protect…Sailor…Sailor Moon."

"MINAKO!!" He shouted at her, but it was no use.  She left him, and he couldn't even protect the one he loved.

The other pilots watched the drama ahead of them.  The one they loved had left them to, but they hadn't had it as bad as Minako had. Sailor Moon watched Duo weep over Minako, and she had a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. I've felt the feeling of the pain of love, and I won't let my friend's suffer from it."

"What love?"

"You already know." Sailor Moon shouted back. "I bet you're the one who made him stop loving me. This is all you're fault! If you and the stupid crew of yours hadn't discovered connections to the future, I wouldn't be here right now! I wouldn't be watching my friends die in front of me, trying to protect me.  I would still be in the arcade, chilling with them and playing a game or two, going on a date with Mamoru, and life would be peaceful again.  But you had to disrupt the whole peace situation, not in our time, but in the future, 1000 years after Neo-Queen Serenity ruled! After I would rule!  Now the pasts' future is in total confusion all because of you.  Crystal Tokyo may not exist.  I can't take it anymore." She finished as she collapsed to the floor.

_'They're from the past?' _Wufei thought.

_'No wonder they were hiding so much, they're not from our time.   Poor Usagi, I've got to help her.' _Quatre thought as he looked at the fallen Ami, then back to Usagi.

_'It all makes sense now.'_ Trowa thought a he looked at the brunette beside him.

"Crystal Tokyo? They're from our past? A thousand years ago? Neo-Queen Serenity is the future _Usagi_?" Duo whispered quietly as he brought himself back to the old Duo, but still held onto Venus' dead body.

_'Usagi…' _Heero thought as her and only her filled his mind.

"So, do we have a deal here then?" Mistress 9 smirked, knowing she had won.

"Please, don't hurt them anymore. I'll give you the Chalice, please don't hurt them anymore!" Sailor Moon said to Mistress 9.

"Anytime you're ready, Moon girl." Mistress 9 smiled as she landed next to Sailor Moon as she started to stand up and concentrate on the Chalice.

_'I'm sorry you guys; please forgive me.  I can't do this by myself. The only choice left is to surrender.' _Sailor Moon thought as the same golden cup started to re-appear in front of her chest and she held in her hands firmly.

_'The Chalice! It's mine!' _Mistress 9 thought as she stared at the golden cup just a couple feet in front of her.

"Odango Atama, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A certain voice asked.

"Rae?" Wufei asked as he stared at Rae and she had no sign of life.

"Rae…Mars…" Sailor Moon mouthed as she looked over at Sailor Mars, who was still lifeless. "How can it be?"

"What?" The pilots asked as they stared at the lifeless girls.

"Usagi, we would never leave you, even in times of our deaths." A caring and gentle voice replied.

"Ami…Mercury…"

"Ami?" Quatre asked as he looked at Ami, she still hadn't moved since she was attacked.

"Usagi, I told you me and the other girls would be fine." 

"Luna?"

"That's right, were all up here watching over you." 

"Makoto…Jupiter…"

"Makoto?" Trowa asked as he looked at Makoto with any sign of life, but got none.

"Hey Usa!  I'm back and better then ever!" A happy and giddy voice said.

"Minako…Venus…" Sailor Moon asked she looked at the space around her.

"Minako?" Duo asked as he looked at the 'sky', then back down to her lifeless body.

"You better smarten up!  You can't let that Mistress take the Chalice away from you! Won't you ever listen?" An angry voice shouted.

"Rae…calm down, it's not her fault that were, well, you know." Ami replied.

"Yeah, and anyways, we all know blondie down there can defeat her once and again." 

"Minako, you're a blonde to." Makoto said.

"Well, yeah, but still, it was a compliment." She answered.

"You guys, where are you?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked through the mist.

"We're not exactly sure, but that's not important right now.  Sailor Moon, use the Chalice's power!  Then you might be able to defeat her."

"But I can't!"

"Yes you can! We believe in you, and anyways, weren't you the one who defeated Beryl, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but all those times I didn't do it alone. I need help."

"You don't need any." Ami said.

"Yes I do!  We work the best when we're a team!"

"Don't worry, when you need us, we'll be there." Ami re-assured her.

"I need it right now!"

"We've got to go Usa!  We can't talk to you much longer, beat Mistress 9 then we can go back, alright?" Makoto said.

"But—"

"We'll be waiting for you Usa." Luna said, and all the voices were gone.

"Chalice, now!"

"She will never hand it over to you.  You'll just use it to turn this world into the darkness that you weren't able to the last time."  A voice said.

"Yes, and we will help our hime defeat you!" Another voice said as the two stepped out of the shadows.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Sailor Moon shouted with joy.

"Not only us, but we've also brought another, hime." Pluto said as she also stepped out of the shadows with a pink-haired girl running toward Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon said as she ran toward the blonde. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to, but why are you here? It's dangerous!" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"I begged Pluto to allow me to come with her and the others, but she wouldn't let me.  Then I made a deal with her, and if anything dangerous happens here, I go back to Crystal Tokyo." 

"That's fine, then you stay out of trouble." Sailor Moon smiled at her daughter.

"You knew all this was coming?"

"Of course, I'm not a ditz like you!" She giggled.

Sailor Moon glared. "You little spore, you'll never change."

"Hime, use the power of the Chalice now!" Pluto shouted.

"Right. Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor moon shouted as she transformed into a rainbow coloured uniform.

"I'm lost." Duo said.

"What, they're here to?" Uranus said as she stared at the five boys, four of them holding the fallen inners.

"We can't do anything to transport them back to their rooms, can we?" Neptune asked Pluto.

"There is a way, but that would take most of our energy out of us, and we need to save it to protect this world and hime." 

"Right.  Stay out of our way, or else you'll be severely hurt!" Uranus shouted and glared at the boys, and they moved back a few feet. "Uranus World Shaking!" She attacked, and Mistress 9 was hit from the back. "Along with my space sword, I will defeat you!"

"And with my mirror, we can see right through the mist of darkness ahead of us." Sailor Neptune shouted as she shined the mirror through the mist. [corny? I know]

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Ok…*breaths* was that better? See…their _somewhat _brought back, but don't worry about them being dead, don't worry…yeah, how was it? OH YEAH, I think I'm going to start a review policy *everyone groans…"NO!!!!!!!"*…I at least want 20 reviews…I'm sorry! Cheer me up, I'm sad! Ahah! See you guys in a bit! *pst! If you get me that much by December 8, I'll be ESPECIALLY happy, it's my birthday! Only in 8 days…

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	12. Did We Get Her?

Author's Note: **12.08.02. **Yeah!!! Finally turning another year older! =D

 Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad that they keep on comin'! I DON'T THINK I HAVE 20…but I'm feeling happy…and look what you guys get now? The 12th chapter! Yeah! The title…yes…I couldn't think of one!   Thanks for all the b.day wishes! =D, now I'm REALLY happy! 

OH YEAH! ONE MORE THING! **SCREW THE REVIEW POLICY…**that just came out of sheer annoying-ness, anger…and [Leng Leng~my awesome 21 parts…did I do that?] But reviews will be helpful and MOSTLY appreciated!

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 12: "Did We Get Her?"

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"Yes! You managed to blind her!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Only temporary…she'll come back anytime now." Sailor Neptune answered.

"But still… I can't believe that you're here! Especially you, Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon hugged the pink haired girl tightly.

Chibi Moon hugged back happily in return. "Yes Sailor Moon, but I can't stay long…since the change of events from the past…"

"Yes Hime, the reason we brought her here is that…this may be your last time seeing each other." Pluto whispered sadly with her head bowed down.

"Really?" Sailor Moon squeaked out.

"Yes…the interference of _this_ Mistress 9 has altered the fate of the world, forever." Sailor Neptune added.

"You mean…everything in the past has changed?"

"No, just your whole entire future, not your past. Everything is the same, except that you and the bastard are not together." Sailor Uranus filled in.

"Oh…um…I see…" Sailor Moon replied quietly…she didn't know what to think; too much was on her mind right now.

"Ha ha…that was a nice little reunion, but even still with the other scouts here, I can still beat you all!" Mistress 9 shouted. "That was a nice little trick you had their Neptune, but not enough to blast me back!"

"Hmph…" Sailor Neptune smiled. "That wasn't all I had.  Were not that weak you know."

"I know." Mistress 9 replied. "I've seen you two in action before. But as you have seen the other fallen sailor scouts, all of which I defeated single handedly, I am back with much more power! So much that you or Sailor Moon cannot defeat me! I will reign forever!"

"No you won't, Sailor Moon has more than enough pure energy to defeat you, again!" Sailor Chibi Moon retorted.

"Shut up brat!" Mistress 9 silenced her, studied and thought about Chibi Moon as she glanced back at her. '_That girl…she's looks so familiar…it feels as if she's a part of me…'_

"That's right, I will have enough power to defeat you once and for all!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Yeah! Go Usagi!" Duo shouted.

"Sailor Moon turned back and faced Duo. "Thanks…I need all the support I can get!"

"Guys, is it just me or are we witnessing a battle of our lives? Well, without us fighting in it anyways…" Duo mumbled.

"I don't know Duo…I think you are right." Quatre replied.

"Maybe we should get out of here then, or like, move over so they can have more space to fight and all." Duo suggested.

"Good idea Maxwell." Wufei said as he held Rei in his arms as he scooted over a few feet.

"Oh sure…finally I gain some respect in the eve of my death!" Duo laughed, trying to cheer his buddies up.

"C'mon moon girl, let's see what your made of then!"

"No, you will face us first before you face our Hime!" Sailor Pluto added in as she, Neptune and Uranus stood proudly in front of their leader and princess.

Mistress 9 smiled. "So I see, you want it that way then, huh?  Get a load of this!" She shot towards that protectors a strong wind/typhoon made out of negative energy at them and the outers tried to hold onto their ground.

"Argh…she's tougher than before!" Sailor Uranus said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but we mustn't give in!  We must save our and future and what is left of it!" Sailor Pluto yelled to Sailor Uranus. 

"Yes, we must protect Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon at _all_ costs!" Sailor Neptune added in.

"No…uh…you guys, just protect Chibi Moon for me…you don't _need_ to protect me!"

"To late…argh! Enough! Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus summoned her attack and it shot straight towards the cackling and off guard mistress, which had stopped the typhoon of hate. [Nice name. Ha ha!]

"Great job Uranus!" Chibi Moon cheered.

"Thanks squirt, but I didn't get her completely." 

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Chibi Moon scowled. "I have a _name _y'know, why don't u start using it?!?"

"Just teasing, always fun." Sailor Uranus laughed. "Your exactly like Usagi."

"What?!?!? Me? Her? _Alike?!?!?_ No way!" Sailor Moon shouted in disbelief as he mouth hung open.

"Yeah! We are _so _unlike! You should get a check done on you!" Chibi Moon said as she nodded her head.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto were silently thanking Sailor Uranus as they stared at the scene before them.  They all knew that moments like this would never happen again. 

"You guys, I feel really left out." Duo whispered.

"Well no duh Maxwell! Their the ones who are fighting against this mistress.  I can't believe Relena could give into such things like that." Wufei wondered.

"Yes, you're right Wufei, Relena was the most innocent form of life I had ever met, but then I met Ami." Quatre said quietly.

"Same with Minako. She's so full of life and freedom, she had nothing to hide except the fact that…that—"

"The fact that they were all Sailor Scouts?" Trowa finished for Duo.

"Yeah…" Duo thought.

 "That onna hid so much from me, why was I so vulnerable to her?" Wufei questioned as a confused look was placed onto his face.

"Everyone has their secrets." Heero spoke, which caused a silence to fall on the war-stained soldiers.  _'Usagi…you're so innocent, no one would of ever thought that you were tainted by the scent of war to.'_

"Yes! She's been gone for a really long time. We might've killed her!" Chibi Moon cheered as she looked at the 20-foot hole caused by Sailor Uranus' anger.

_'That's right, keep thinking I'm gone, since you are the key to my reigning, Future princess of the Moon.' _Mistress 9 smiled from below as she thought deviously.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Note: Hey there, left you guys with a bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Ha ha…yeah…man, tell me what you think of this chapter now! Go, I tell you to go! [Ignore me] I thought that this was a bit short. Shortest chapter ever for this story…whoo hoo!!! Almost Christmas time! =D

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


	13. GoodbyeForever

Author's Notes: Wow-wee! I have been gone for such a long time…hmm…was it to improve my writing? Eh…haha…ah..no.  Something all us writers suffer once in a while [duh duh dun!]: writer's block. BUT  here is the product, might not be _thee_ best of chapters, but at least its here! =D

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Ch. 13: "Good-bye…Forever."

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

"We got her, we got her! Yeah!" Chibi Moon cheered and danced at the same time.  It had been over 10 minutes since Sailor Uranus had attacked and Mistress 9 didn't emerge from the dark hole.

"Ha ha, yeah! For once I will agree with her!" Sailor Moon smiled as she pointed her index finger at Chibi Moon.

"Why thank you!" Chibi Moon smiled back at her future mother.

"But that doesn't mean that I haven't gained your total trust just yet! You might be wrong."

"I am never wrong."

"Yes you were. Remember that time when—"

"So." Chibi Moon cut in. "Remember that time when you goofed up _big _time?"

"Psh, yeah right! I never goof up! It was because you suggested it! I am the peacemaker of situations, like your curry dinner? Hey hey, you had to have given me some credit for that!"

Chibi Moon took a while to think as she thought back to the incident. "Well, yes, but did you remember what it _looked _like?"

Sailor Moon scowled. "Shut up about that.  It's the taste that counts!"

"Uh huh, we weren't going to touch it until it was approved 'edible' by you since you had made it."

"Ok then…ahahaha…that was in the past, lets concentrate on the here and now!" Sailor Moon laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you'll probably goof this mission up to." Chibi Moon frowned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I am way better at saving the day then you!"

"Not!"

"To, since I am the original!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"Stop arguing!"

"Ok!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon stopped, as they feared the wrath of Sailor Uranus' anger, seeing what she had done to Mistress 9, but they still shot each other death glares.

"Ok you two, you can stop the glaring fest to."

"But she started it!" Both Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon pointed at each other at the same time.

"That's not the point, were not here this time to argue with each other, we're here to do serious business."

"She's right you two, stay on guard." Sailor Neptune warned.

"Hey you guys, do you think that they got the Mistress?" Quatre asked.

"I'm not sure." Trowa answered.

"Well, if not, they should be watching out for their backs." Duo filled in.

"I hope they win."

"What was that Wufei?"

"I said I hope they win, because without them, this world will be covered in that silence thing, and I have a feeling if their all gone, no one will be able to stop it."

Silence covered the group of five as they thought of the possible outcome if the Sailor Scouts couldn't defeat the Mistress.

"They have to…" Quatre whispered as he looked up at the surviving Sailor Scouts.

"Ok, its official.   She. Is. a. Goner!!! Whoo hoo!" Chibi Moon said joyously as she jumped up and down.

"Ahahaha! I've got you child of the moon! You are the key to my reign!" Mistress 9 rose as she flew out of the black hole and flicked her hair toward Chibi Moon and caught her in her tight grasp of hair.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted in disbelief.

"Sailor Moon, help me!" Chibi Moon cried to her future mother as she was being drawn closer to Mistress 9.

"I'll save you!" Sailor Moon screamed to the little girl in the need of help as she took out her scepter and called on her attack. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  Pink hearts shot out of her scepter and straight at Mistress 9, but she had swapped the attack away.

This surprised Sailor Moon since this _was _her strongest attack. "What? How could it be?" _'That was my strongest attack…I don't know how to defeat her now!'_

"Caught you now, didn't I? Your strongest attack has now _vanished_, and there is now way you can defeat me! Ahahaha!"

"Sailor Moon…scouts, help me!"  Chibi Moon screamed as she tried wriggling her way out of the tight grasp she was in.

"Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon must go back now!" Sailor Pluto yelled to Sailor Moon with worry shown in her eyes.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing, but she had to.  She replied, "Yes, your right.  Please, Pluto, send her back to her own world." 

With that, Pluto gave a sympathetic nod to Sailor Moon. "Open, Time Gates of Pluto, allow me, your guardian to enter, along with the Princess of Crystal Tokyo." A Dark cloud had appeared above Sailor Pluto's head as her rod [garnet] glowed red.  The struggle between Mistress 9 and Chibi Moon had ended, since Chibi Moon was now safely in the guardians arms. 

"Damn you…" Mistress 9 cursed as her reign has just disappeared in the Guardian of Time's hands.

"Say your final good byes, for you two will never meet again in the near future." Pluto spoke quietly to the two girls.

"I…I guess this is good-bye, isn't it?" Sailor Moon smiled.

"Well, what else do you think it is?" Chibi Moon replied laughing through the tears that slowly slid down her face.

"Don't cry…you're making me cry, please stop!" 

"You made me cry in the first place!" Said as she stepped forward to hug the older one.

_'Get real…' _Mistress 9 thought, as she instantly shot an attack at the two girls, but they did not notice it.

"I'm going to miss y…ahhh!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed in pain as the attack had slammed into her back while she had been hugging the younger scout.

"We do not have time!" Pluto said sternly as she looked at the entrance to the gates that was slowly closing. "Hurry!"

Sailor Moon was trying to get off of Chibi Moon, since she had sheltered her from the attack. She got off from the younger girl and helped her up, regardless of the pain that she felt when the attack struck her back.  "Get up, hurry!"

Chibi Moon followed the older girl's instructions and got up, but was surprised to see her so serious.  

"Hurry, and follow Setsuna!" Sailor Moon screamed as she tried to dodge Mistress 9's attacks as they were aimed at her and Chibi Moon, but the other scouts were throwing their attacks at her as well.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon shouted as she narrowly missed the villain's attack.

"Go!" Sailor Moon yelled as she pushed Chibi Moon into the time portal where the time guardian was waiting for the little girl.

"Sailor Moon…Usagi…mama!" Chibi Moon cried as she was slowly drifting away from the blonde since Sailor Pluto was holding her.

"Chibi Usa!!!" Sailor Moon screamed as the girl started to disappear behind the door of the time gates.

"Usagi …I'll miss you!" Chibi Moon shouted as the doors of the gates closed, and the little princess disappeared with Sailor Pluto back to her time…forever.

Sailor Moon wept, as she was unable to tell her only hope for the future good bye, and that she loved her.

~-*-~-*-~-*-~

Author's Notes:  There it is…all weirded out cause I couldn't think, but also cause I've started a new story. =D Don't know when it'll be out, but yeah, that one hasn't gone very far in yet either, so yes. PLEASE review this particular chapter, even if it is not the best, cause we all know we like reviews! =D Thanks a bunch! HEY YEAH! I just noticed none of the boys were here…eh, I don't feel like changing all of it. They'll for sure be in the next one!

                                    [L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]{a}


End file.
